


When The Time Is Right

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, Time Travel, Two Obi-Wans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Bruck Chun is angry and terrified at the thought of being sent from the Jedi Temple, but no Master seems to want him. Then the strange Master Ben Kenobi from the Outer Rim arrives and asks him to be his Padawan. Now Bruck must balance the life he wants with promises he's already made to another, darker Master.Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent back through time with Anakin, Anakin's wife and Padawan, and about a hundred thousand Clone soldiers between the 212th and 501st. He knows well that they will not be able to return to their time. Instead he plans to forge a new life as "Ben Kenobi, Jedi Master from the Outer Rim Temple". The first order of business: take his old childhood bully as his Padawan.
Relationships: Bruck Chun & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cerasi/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Nield, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 200
Kudos: 587
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Bruck was practicing against one of the sparing droids, alone and trying very hard to not be angry or scared or anything negative. It was hard, though. His anger felt like it was choking him, crawling up his throat and threatening to strangle him. Fear pressed tears against the back of his eyes. He was so many things and apparently none of them were good. And it all just made him so angry!

Oafy-Wan had actually been sent away and still he came back with Qui-Gon Jinn as his Master. Then they’d headed right back out again on missions, leaving Bruck trying desperately to get anyone to notice him and take him in. But it was months later, and no one ever paid attention to his skills or him as a possible Padawan. He was about to age out, he was about to be sent away, and he feared deep, deep in his heart that there wouldn’t be a miracle save like Oafy-Wan. Bruck would be a farmer and no one would want him. He’d be a nothing and a no-one.

He threw everything into the damn droid, trying to block the blaster bolts, sending them everywhere, with little care what it scorched in the training room. In fact, he hoped it scorched a lot of things. It wound serve them right, though he hardly knew who “them” was. He just wanted to ruin something. 

There was the unmistakable sound of another lightsaber. Bruck kept deflecting, but half turned to tell whoever it was to fuck off, expecting another Padawan trying to muscle in on his practice time. Instead he was faced with a full Jedi, in tan robes and actual pieces of armor. Bruck kept deflecting the blasts on automatic, so he hardly noticed at first, but the Jedi was also deflecting blasts, but he was deflecting the blasts that Bruck had deflected, which were far more wild. His moves were sparse, a clear, perfect Form III, Soresu.

Suddenly the blasts stopped. Bruck whipped his head around back to the droid. One of the blasts the Jedi had reflected shot the droid, knocking out its firing capabilities and creating a small fire inside its core. 

“That was pretty good,” the strange Jedi said, his Courscanti accent clear and pronounced. “Although you need to learn to pay attention to where you’re deflecting. If you were defending civilians, you likely would have killed over half of them and if you were surrounded by enemies you could have purposefully taken out many more of them by directing the blasts.” 

Bruck flushed, his brown skin turning darker in a way that was deeply unflattering. “I wasn’t trying to practice that.” 

“No, you were trying to work out some anger,” the strange Jedi said. Bruck felt fear shoot through him. 

“Are you going to tell on me?” Bruck asked. 

“Well, only if I want to tell on myself for breaking a training droid,” the strange Jedi said with a laugh and warm smile.

It was comforting, though Bruck didn’t know the man. He could see he was human and that he had red hair, fair white skin and a neatly trimmed beard. He was clearly a Jedi Knight, although so part of Bruck thought he may be looking at a Jedi Master. There was just something in the way the man carried himself. Also, Bruck was certain he had never seen the man before, even though he also seemed very familiar. 

“Why did you break it?” Bruck asked, turning to see the thoroughly decimated husk which had once been a training droid. 

“Force of habit, I’m afraid. If I’m being fired at, I’ve learned to redirect it back at droid firing at me,” the stranger said. “Especially when there’s another Jedi with me. I need to protect my partner.” 

The stranger’s words filled him with a warmth that almost washed away his anger. He wasn’t used to being treated like a Jedi, like an actual adult. It felt so good, like everything he’d been chasing his whole life. But then he remembered everything which had been hanging on him like a million-pound stone around his neck. 

Bruck’s happy smile dropped, as did his eyes. He caught the way the stranger frowned once his expression changed, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to wonder why. “I’m not a Jedi. I’m not even a Padawan and I’m running out of time.” 

“I know,” the stranger said. “I know who you are, Initiate Chun.” There was just the slightest hardness in the stranger’s tone when he said Bruck’s name. It made Bruck’s stomach drop, and more than anything he was glad to be looking at the floor, rather than the stranger. “But I do have a couple questions for you.” 

“Yes, Master?” Bruck asked. 

The stranger chuckled. “Well, you are observant then. You’re right, I am a Master. Ben Kenobi, from the Outer Rim Temple.” 

Bruck’s mouth dropped open, and he wrenched his head up. He didn’t know what was more surprising, the name or the location. “Kenobi?” he asked weakly. 

“Yes. It turns out occasionally Stewjon manages to make a Jedi. And the Kenobi clan is rather… prolific,” Master Kenobi said with a rueful chuckle. 

“Oh,” Bruck said weakly. “I just meant-”

“I’m aware of your rivalry,” Master Kenobi said. 

Bruck’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know what he’d been hoping for, but it seemed to be slipping out of his fingers before he could even identify what it was. He swallowed, deciding that he should change topics. 

“So, the Outer Rim Temple?” he asked weakly. It sounded pathetic to his own ears. 

“Yes, a few of us came here,” Master Kenobi said. “My former Padawan and his Padawan, and his wife… a few others from the Outer Rim.” 

Bruck was a little surprised about his previous Padawan having a wife, but some Jedi got cultural allowances. He could tell that Master Kenobi wasn’t being totally honest with him, but it reminded Bruck that he wasn’t even a Padawan, and they didn’t know each other. 

“I see,” Bruck said. 

“I did say I had a few questions,” Master Kenobi reminded him. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Do you want to be a Jedi?” 

“For my whole life,” Bruck answered quickly and vehemently. 

“Why do you want to be a Jedi?” Master Kenobi asked. Bruck’s original answer stopped dead on his tongue. The Master was looking right into his eyes, right through him. Bruck sensed that whatever this question was supposed to do, if he wasn’t totally honest, he’d be lost. 

“I… is it okay if it’s more than one reason?” Bruck asked. “Or… if I don’t entirely know?” 

“Yes,” Master Kenobi answered. “Will you tell me?” 

“We’ve always been told it’s the best thing ever. It’s how you can be the most important when you use the Force. And I want that. I don’t want to be sent away. This… this is my home and I want to stay. I want to prove that I can do this. I want… I don’t want to not be able to touch the Force anymore. I don’t want to stop. I want to know things. I want to be important. I know that’s all selfish and yeah, I want to help people, but my real reasons are really selfish!” 

He’s started quietly but ended up shouting, tears coming to his eyes and dropping down his cheeks. “No one wants me,” he whispered. 

“I wouldn’t say that’s true.” 

“Master?” Bruck asked in a whisper, looking back up at him. 

“When I was your age, I was nearly sent away as well,” Master Kenobi said. “I thought I was meant for something more, but under all of that, being sent away from my friends and my home was terrifying. I was so scared and so angry. I also wanted to help people. I wanted to be important. I wanted to prove everyone else wrong.” 

“But that’s selfish!” Bruck protested, feeling the earlier panic which gripped him while he was speaking begin to grab him again. 

“Shush,” Master Kenobi said gently. “It was selfish. But I was 13. Everyone is a little selfish at 13. Every Jedi can be selfish even now. We’re people, and people have emotions and that’s messy. Part of being a Jedi means learning how to live with that.” 

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I’m just so, so angry. And it feels like the angrier I get the less people want me,” Bruck admitted. More tears slipped down his cheek, and he’d begun to shake. 

“Anakin, that’s my Padawan, has had his own issues with anger. Though of the two of us, I still think I win the prize for the most anger issues. His Padawan is passionate and fiery. It’s alright. You can learn to handle that.” 

“Master Kenobi?” Bruck asked. There was something there, though he didn’t know what. 

“I know you bully other Initiates,” Master Kenobi said, bringing Bruck up short. “I know you can be underhanded, and I know of some of the times you’ve lied and gotten caught. It is not acceptable to hurt other people because you don’t feel good.” Bruck ducked his head. Master Kenobi’s scolding voice felt like a lightsaber to the heart. “But, I think there’s the seed of something beautiful in you. Force knows how many times I have lied and been underhanded in order to save people, including my Padawan, my Master and myself. You have potential to be a great Jedi, Bruck Chun. And if you would allow me… I would like to be your Master.” 

Bruck was looking right into Master Kenobi’s eyes, looking for the joke or the lie. Suddenly his tears tripled. “Yes, please, yes,” he whispered. 

Master Kenobi drew Bruck close, allowing Bruck to tuck into his chest and cry. The chest he was pressed against was firm and powerful and warm. The arms around him were strong and secure. He was safe there. He knew nothing about his Master, but the Force whispered in his ear that this person was safe. He didn’t even fuss at Bruck for getting is tunics wet or try to force him to stop crying. He just let Bruck take his time and when Bruck finally managed to pull himself together, Master Kenobi wiped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve, offering only a kind smile. 

“I’m going to tell the Council. Circumstances are odd because of the way we arrived here. You don’t need to worry, but it may be a full day before everything is processed. That will give you time to get packed, right? We can get your hair cut tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Master,” Bruck said, testing the title out. “Master Ben? Can I come with you?” 

“Not for the Council meeting, and not yet because I need to tell Anakin first. I want to give him a chance to have his feelings before he meets you.” Master Ben shook his head, looking fond. “But I will give you my comm code and room number. We’ll get your moved in tomorrow, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Bruck said weakly. 

“I know this is entirely unorthodox. I promise to explain very, very soon,” Master Ben assured him. He ruffled Bruck’s hair. “Don’t worry, my Padawan, I won’t leave you in the dark for long.” 

“Yes, Master,” Bruck said, his heart rising when his new Master called him ‘Padawan’. 

“Can I walk you back to the Creche?” Master Ben offered warmly. 

“Please!” Bruck said. 

His new Master pulled out a comm which looked sleeker than anything Bruck had seen from a comm. “You like? Anakin did a few modifications. I’m going to tell him about the droid I destroyed and let him fix it before anyone else finds out about it.” 

“That doesn’t seem proper,” Bruck said. 

“It definitely isn’t, but Anakin will love the challenge,” his Master said with a big smile. “I’m looking forward to you meeting him and Ahsoka. Ahsoka is his Padawan.” 

Bruck smiled too before rubbing his eyes, which were starting to itch something fierce. He didn’t complain, though, just let his Master swap numbers with him and message him his room number. He also sent a picture he’d taken with Ahsoka and Anakin. 

“So you will know what they look like,” Master Ben said. The picture had clearly not been his idea. The Jedi and Padawan in the picture beside him had mischievous looks in their eyes, and Bruck had a feeling he would either love them or hate them. 

Master Ben walked him down to the Creche, catching Creche Master Dolan before he left. Bruck got to hear Master Ben telling the Creche Master that he was taking Bruck as his Padawan and would be back for him tomorrow. 

It made Bruck’s heart sing. It was hardly traditional, but he knew he wasn’t going to be forgotten by tomorrow. 

He had a Master. He was a Padawan!

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now Ben Kenobi, was in a surprisingly good mood. This whole time travel thing had certainly been an adventure and a problem, but when the Force started whispering in his ear about when they’d arrived, he’d listened. The death of Bruck Chun when they were both boys still haunted him, even though he had accepted and dealt with it many years previous. Given all the death he’d caused and all the destruction he’d witnessed, it wasn’t something he thought of all the time, but it was still there, a seed of unhappiness and pain. 

He knew no one else would pick Bruck if he didn’t, but some part of him had been worried about facing his old bully, and if he could really do it. When he walked into that training room and faced Bruck Chun he didn’t see a bully, or the towering menace of his childhood. Instead, he saw only a little boy, one scared and hurt and one on a bad, bad track if they weren’t all very careful. But no one else was going to be careful with him, the same way no one had been careful with Obi-Wan Kenobi at this age. 

Bruck Chun was a sneak and a bully and a liar, but Ben hadn’t been lying that some of those things could be good and useful, given the correct context. Maybe this would be a horrible mistake, but Ben didn’t regret his choice, not after holding a scared boy who cried into his stomach with relief. 

It seemed his own Master wasn’t the only one who picked up pathetic lifeforms. 

Now, Ben had about a day to tell Anakin, tell the Council and get everything else sorted out as well. He also had to look after the portion of the 212th and 501st that came with them, begin introducing the Clones and Padme to the Temple, and try to not give Mace a heart attack. At least the news of a new Padawan should distract them all for a little while, get the heat off Ben, the Clones, and Anakin and Padme’s newly public relationship. 

He could hope anyway. 

Ben opened the door to the new set of rooms he’d been assigned. He was thoroughly unsurprised to see his Padawan and Grand-Padawan, Padme, Cody and Rex. Cody was absolutely the most welcome there. Obi-Wan wasn’t fool enough to say that lying to the Council about marriage being accepted in the future was entirely for Anakin’s benefit, after all. 

“Welcome back, Master,” Ahsoka said warmly. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” Ben said. He locked the door behind him and approached the circle of couches. “I have an announcement to make.”

“Yeah, General?” Rex asked. “Is it going to be as shocking as ‘we’re in the past’?” 

Obi-Wan snorted. “Unlikely.” 

“Thank Kriff,” Rex muttered. 

“I’ve decided to take on a new Padawan,” Obi-Wan said. 

There was silence for a moment before four people shouted “WHAT!” The only person who didn’t shout was Cody, as he was the only person Obi-Wan had told the entire story to, or at least the part where he was trying to save the life of a boy who used to bully him. 

“You’re kidding me,” Anakin said. “How can you do this with Padme pregnant?” 

“I didn’t know Obi-Wan was the father of my children,” Padme said dryly. She had gotten her composure back the most quickly of all of them, but she was still giving Obi-Wan an accusing look. 

“Could you have not sprung another major surprise on us, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. Ben felt bad for her. She’d lost all the friends her own age and was surrounded by only adults. None of the Padawans had the same experiences she did. Emotionally and by experience, she was far too old even for Senior Padawans, when she was only just nearing 14 herself. 

“I don’t know why you thought this would be less upsetting, General. You’re going to bring a whole other person into this. We’re not supposed to tell people about the time travel thing,” Rex said as calmly as he could, though it was clear that he was stressed and strained. Cody laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze of comfort. 

“First,” Ben said. “I am not telling him about the time travel thing. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Why take him at all? Surely, he can get another Master,” Anakin said. 

“He won’t,” Ben said. 

“But how do you know?” Anakin demanded, his voice rising. 

“Because when I was 13, I watched him choose to fall to his death rather than take my hand,” Obi-Wan said bluntly. That shut Anakin up really quickly. Ahsoka and Rex went quiet too. Padme fixed Ben with a stare.

“Why would he do that?” She asked gently. 

“Ahsoka,” Ben said, addressing Ahsoka despite Padme asking him the question. “I know you’re too young to remember, but they used to send Initiates away who “aged out”. With the war, that wasn’t possible. We needed everyone. But when I was a boy… well, I wasn’t actually chosen, not in time to not be sent away. Bruck wasn’t chosen either,” Ben explained. 

“You weren’t chosen?” Anakin asked, his voice almost dull. “But, Master Qui-Gon?” 

“He chose me afterwards, when he didn’t have to,” Ben said, leaving it at that. “Bruck never would be selected, because he wasn’t before.” 

“So, he killed himself because he couldn’t be a Jedi?” Rex asked. There was something in his tone, he didn’t believe that at all, but he was probing for the truth and trying to be careful about it. 

“No, because we used to be… “rivals” is a kind word for it. He was part of the reason I was sent away early,” Ben explained. 

“You’re taking your bully as a Padawan?” Padme asked, putting the pieces together. 

“Yes,” Ben said. “Because he’s a boy, just 12, nearly 13. And he’s scared and angry and I know a few Padawans like that.” He glanced to Anakin and Ahsoka who had the good sense to look embarrassed. 

“So, what’s he like?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Smart, but hurt. I know you know this, Ahsoka, but he’s younger than you in every way possible. I need you to be a little gentle with him to start. Though you may kick his ass across the salle if he gets on you.” That earned him a laugh from Ahsoka. 

“So, now what?” Cody asked, speaking for the first time. He was watching Ben closely, observing him as he always did. Cody was observant, but it was different when he looked at Ben. There was more there than just wanting to know what his superior officer would do.

“For now, I need all of you to keep to the story we cooked up with the Council, about the Outer Rim Temple and the escaped Clone army,” Ben said. “I’ll tell him when I think it’s time.” 

“What else?” Anakin asked. 

“I need to inform the Council. I’m going to have Bruck move in tomorrow, which should give us time to get a few things settled,” Ben said. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Anakin asked. 

“I would actually appreciate that,” Ben said. 

“Okay, do you want to go now?” 

“Yes,” Ben said. The more time they had to argue their case, the better. 

“Okay.” Anakin stood and gave Padme a short kiss. The smile that bloomed on her face once Anakin pulled back warmed something in Ben’s chest. Their happiness was worth the deception. 

The pair of them left shortly afterwards, heading for the Council room. They fell into step next to each other as they walked, as they had a hundred thousand times before. 

“Do you think they’ll give you trouble?” Anakin asked. 

“Perhaps,” Ben said, folding his hands into his robe as they walked. When Plo Koon presented them to the Council, it had nearly given all of them a heart attack. The anomaly which dragged both the Negotiator and the Resolute and a numbers of ships which had circled between them had gotten all of the 501st and all of the 212th which could fit on the Negotiator (as Obi-Wan in reality led an entire third of the GAR). Just the fact that Ben and Anakin refused to leave behind their men and insisted on bringing both Venator-class Star Destroyers to be housed on Coruscant as well as all of their men was enough to give the Council fits. To all appearances, either the Jedi or Coruscant itself suddenly had a standing army, though that wasn’t truly the case. Add time travel to that, and Ben knew that there were a number of Jedi Masters who would not be sleeping well for a while. 

But they also could not deny Ben Kenobi being who he said he was, and after careful testing (including a number of Council secrets that Ben only spoke when he was lone with the Council), the Council concluded that they were who they said they were. Which did not mean that they would support Ben’s decision, despite the fact that most of them agreed that the time traveling band would not be able to return home and were in fact permanent fixtures of the Temple now. 

“You know, I actually am in need of your tinkering skills. I accidentally destroyed a training droid in training room 38-C-A. Would you be willing to try and fix the poor thing?” Ben asked. 

“Absolutely,” Anakin said with a buoyant grin. 

He was in a better spirits for the rest of the walk to the Council, asking Obi-Wan about how he destroyed it, positively giddy at the prospect of having to clean up Ben’s mess, as Ben knew he would be. Still, the mood sobered as they arrived at the Council. 

They were allowed in very quickly, as currently they were being kept as a little bit of a secret and the Council didn’t want them lingering outside the door for any reason. 

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker,” Mace said. Ben was constantly surprised how young the man looked. The it had been over 20 years, of course, but Ben was very aware that Mace had aged the most since the war began. 

“Masters,” Ben said, bowing his head. “I have taken a Padawan.” 

“Mmm, blunt you are,” Yoda said, his tone between disapproving his words and approval for his tactics. 

“Might as well get to the point,” Ben said with a charming smile. 

“Don’t smile at us like that, Kenobi. What do you mean to you took on a Padawan?” Mace asked. 

“Bruck Chun,” Ben said. 

“I am extremely tempted to call bullshit,” Mace said, which told Obi-Wan just how stressed he was. Mace rarely cursed where it may be preserved in Council records for posterity. “I am very away of the relationship between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bruck Chun.” 

“I remember,” Ben said, keeping his pleasant smile. “But I will continue to be blunt. Initiate Chun was never chosen by a Master in my time. He died before the age of 13, only a few months from now. I am now fairly used to Padawans who are on the emotional side.” He glanced at Anakin who looked cast a sour look back at him. 

“Hey,” Anakin said, earning a small chuckle from some of the Councilors, which Ben saw as a good sign. 

“I am not taking him from someone else. As you have said, time is already different, but I would prefer to not have a young life snuffed out so soon,” Ben said. 

“How so did he die?” Yoda asked, his gaze piercing through Ben like a blaster bolt. 

“A darksider got ahold of him,” Ben said, deciding not to editorialize past that. “He did not have the support or protection of a Master. It may not change anything, but I believe there is potential there for something good so long as someone is there who can be patient and not expect the worst of him.” 

“And you will not expect the worst of the boy who used to bully you?” Mace asked. 

“He’s a little boy,” Ben said. “He’s so much smaller than I remember. I will work on the bullying. It needs to be addressed swiftly, but I have faith in him.” 

“And yourself, apparently,” Mace muttered. 

“He should,” Anakin said. “He wants to help this kid; I don’t see why that’s a problem. Are other people knocking down doors to take him as a Padawan?” 

“No,” Mace admitted, something thawing in his gaze. “We’re going to want to review this, to be certain that he is being trained well.” 

“I welcome regular review,” Ben said pleasantly. “He knows I am from the Outer Rim Temple and that things are odd because of it. I don’t believe it would be too odd to have reviews under those circumstances.” 

“Quite,” Mace said a little tightly, but Ben relaxed. He was certain now of receiving approval. He’d almost relaxed completely when the door opened behind them. The Force rushed in, as did a familiar scent. 

For almost a moment, Ben nearly burst into tears. He had forgotten Qui-Gon’s scent. He had forgotten the feel of him in the Force. As such, it took him a moment to realize he was feeling anger in Qui-Gon. 

A few months left for Bruck Chun to live in the old time, which meant that Qui-Gon’s anger had to be from one specific thing. 

“Welcome back from Melida Daan, Master,” Ben said before he turned to face Qui-Gon Jinn. 

The door had shut behind Qui-Gon, leaving him in there with them, his anger breaking as he saw two strangers in the Council room in what was likely supposed to be his meeting time. He too was younger than Ben remembered. Ben wanted so much to run to him and hug him, but he was a stranger to the man and right now Qui-Gon Jinn would not be feeling charitable toward Padawan Kenobi. 

“I’m… this is my meeting time?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Yes,” Mace said. “I was going to introduce you later, after the mission report, but I suppose now is as good a time as any. Do you remember that Force anomaly?” 

“Hard to forget,” Qui-Gon said, stepping forward to stand in front of Ben and Anakin. Anakin was practically vibrating with excitement but was doing an admirable job of containing it. 

“It appears that the anomaly was the Force dragging about a hundred thousand people from nearly 30 years in the future to now,” Mace said. “May I introduce Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Knight Anakin Skywalker.” 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Master Qui-Gon!” Anakin said with a bright smile, not able to hold it in anymore.

“Um, nice to meet you,” Qui-Gon said, a dull shock in his voice. His eyes moved from Anakin to Obi-Wan, his eyes getting huge. 

“Speaking of Obi-Wan, where is your Padawan. He’s old enough to be at a Council meeting,” said Saesee Tiin. 

“He left him behind,” Ben said. “Master Tahl was badly injured, but Obi-Wan wanted to stay and help. Master Qui-Gon told him to get on the ship and leave with him forever or stop being a Jedi so he could help a dying population of children, and Obi-Wan stayed.” 

“Kriff,” Qui-Gon whispered. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn, what did you do?” Mace said coldly. 

“He did what?” Anakin asked, his voice going entirely glacier. The feeling in the Force was oppressive anger, which made Obi-Wan wince a little bit, and everyone else wince a lot. They hadn’t gotten used to how powerful Anakin was and didn’t have the shields to handle it. 

“It’s alright, Anakin. He came back for me eventually,” Ben said. 

“Eventually? When would you ever have left me behind like that? Or Ahsoka? He left you alone in a warzone. How old are you right now? The you on that planet?” Anakin shouted. 

“Thirteen,” Obi-Wan said. “Anakin, really.” 

“No, no way. We’re going to get him. We have an entire kriffing army and you and me and Ahsoka. Hell, if we tell Padme children are dying she’ll come shoot people with us.” 

“Calm down,” Ben ordered, using his Master voice, which thankfully did work this time. It at least broke Anakin out of his blinding rage. 

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m sorry, Master,” he said. “But how can you be okay with this?” 

“I learned to be,” Ben said, laying his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He could feel how sad Anakin was for him. 

Anakin whipped his gaze over to Qui-Gon. Gone was the happy man who’d greeted Qui-Gon before. Now there was a very unhappy Jedi Knight. “I can’t believe I looked up to you. I’m going back to the others, Master. Sorry, Masters,” He said, turning and bowing to the Council. 

“Just, go,” Mace said. 

Anakin nodded stiffly. He shot Ben one last worried look and then turned and walked out. 

“I apologize about him,” Ben said. “Extenuating circumstances. Ahsoka’s nearly died, all of us have. War is a touchy subject sometimes.” 

“He’s very protective of you,” Qui-Gon said, stepping up to stand next to Ben in the place Anakin and occupied before he left. He’d recovered some of his composure, which Ben respected very much. Anakin was an avalanche in the Force and always had been. 

Qui-Gon was trying to subtly stare at Ben, and lightly prod him in the Force. Ben directed him to where the bond had been, severed by death but still partially there. Qui-Gon frowned deeply and now didn’t even try to pretend not to stare. 

“Obi-Wan chose not to return with me and to eschew being a Jedi,” Qui-Gon said, still looking at Ben, who put on a façade of serenity and tucked his hands into his robe. 

“This is true,” Ben said. “I won’t deny it, but you also phrased it badly. The choice you offered was to leave other children to die or be a Jedi, which I believe we can both agree is not a very Jedi-like choice to offer.” 

Qui-Gon had the good grace to blush. “There was an emergency.” 

“Master Tahl was badly injured, I remember very well,” Ben said, grateful the Council gave him room to speak. “Her sight will not return, but she will be alright because you got her back in time. She will remain a powerful and competent Master. I know she’s important to you.” 

That gave Qui-Gon some relief. A little tension left his gaze and his shoulders. Then his tension ramped back up. 

“I don’t know what you’re accusing me of but my feelings for Master Tahl are perfectly within the realm of acceptable-”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Ben said. “My Padawan is married and his wife is pregnant. As much as he was angry about what happened… he wasn’t wrong. I am used to losing people but letting go is another thing.” 

Qui-Gon rocked back on his heels a bit. He’d met Ben’s eyes and whatever he saw there, combined with Ben’s words, hit something inside him, though Ben had no idea what. 

“As interesting as this has been,” Mace cut in, being delicate with his tone, even though his words were blunt. “Can I expect that Skywalker is going to Melida Daan?” 

“He absolutely is,” Ben said with a sigh. “Now’s the time as well. Obi-Wan will call for help, but only after things have gotten quite hopeless and a lot of children have died. Anakin, Ashoka, and I are not part of the Temple officially. A section of the 212th and 501st will insist on coming, but it can be a good test.” 

“For what?” Poli Dapatian asked. 

“Having an assistant force,” Ben said. 

“What are the 212th and the 501st?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“In the future there is a massive war, lead by a Sith Lord. A member of the Jedi Order, before his death, commissioned a Clone Army, which the Republic accepted and have been using to fight the opposing forces for a few years now.” Qui-Gon rocked back on his heels in shock, his face going white. “Jedi were required by law to lead this army. The 212th is my direct command, though officially I, Mace and Master Yoda each conduct an entire third of the army.” 

“You?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Master Kenobi is apparently the youngest Council Member in History and considered the first person to kill a Sith since the last wars,” Mace said. 

Qui-Gon just stared harder. 

Ben put on a self-deprecating smile. “Everyone was a Padawan sometime, Master,” he said. 

“Yes, that is true,” Qui-Gon murmured. 

“I won’t tell you and Obi-Wan how to handle your situation. With all hope, he won’t have the same circumstances. I’m merely a… potential.” 

“Right,” Qui-Gon said, clearing his throat. “You were saying?” 

“Oh, yes, the 501st is Anakin’s troops. The Anomaly took two of our Start Destroyers, his Resolute and my Negotiator, and a number of smaller ships. We have a fully stocked Army of Clones who were raised for war. This is not, I hope, their fate now that we’re here, but some of them will still be interested in service. I would like to try introducing smaller units to accompany Jedi on certain missions. Especially for relief efforts. They’ve never gotten to see us actually be peacekeepers, and I think that would be good for all of us.” 

“This sounds dangerously close to keeping an Army,” Mace reminded him. 

“So, this will be a test. I’ll keep it to two units, maybe twenty or thirty men, since the area is violent. They will be tasked with not shooting weapons which can kill, merely disable, and mostly guard.” 

“Mmm, extremely dangerous this is,” Master Yoda said, his ears drooping. 

“I’m very aware,” Ben said. “I know this could tip the balance dangerously… but if the Force willed all of us to be here, it must be for a reason, correct?” 

He looked to each member of the Council. He remembered all of them. They had seemed so wise and imposing when he was a child. His experiences only told him how damn young everyone was. None of them were prepared for the future, not even Ben, not even now having lived it once already.

“This isn’t going to be official,” Mace said. 

“Absolutely not,” Ben said. “We can say Master Qui-Gon decided to return for his Padawan and we offered to help.” 

“Master Qui-Gon did what now?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Ben turned and gave him the type of dazzling smile he’d originally perfected specifically to get Qui-Gon to do what he wanted. It certainly caught him off guard now. 

“He’s 13,” Ben reminded him as gently as he could. 

“Another matter, there is, Master Ben,” Yoda said. “Your new Padawan?” 

“He’ll stay here,” Ben said. “I don’t want to bring him to this conflict. He’ll… have to stay in the Creche for now, since we’ll be leaving before he can move, but I’d like to have the braiding ceremony before we leave? We’ll leave early tomorrow, will one of you come to witness it?” 

“I will,” Mace said. “I’ll keep an eye on him until you get back.” 

“I appreciate it, Mace,” Ben said, knowing this was a personal favor and not actually something Mace did as Master of the Order.

“You need to go prepare,” Mace said. “And Master Jinn still has a report to give.” 

“Right. Good luck, Master,” Ben said with an impish smile, knowing he’d caused Qui-Gon a lot of headaches with the Council from here. Honestly, he didn’t feel bad about it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruck was trying to decide which of his model ships to take with him. Aalto had settled on his bed, watching him pack. 

“I don’t know, this guy doesn’t even sound real. I’ve never heard of a Master Kenobi before,” Aalto said. 

“Yeah, well, he’s from the Outer Rim Temple,” Bruck said tartly. The fact that he didn’t have his braid yet made him nervous, even though Master Dolan released him early from evening meditation so he could begin packing and had even sent Aalto to help him. 

“Yeah, but he should learn how to do stuff the way we do it here if he’s going to be here,” Aalton said. 

“He’s a Jedi Master! He can do what he wants,” Bruck said, instantly incensed and wanting to defend his new Master.

“Well, not quite,” came his Master’s voice. Bruck whipped around, seeing his Master leaning against the door. 

“Master Ben!” Bruck said, quickly getting up, embarrassed to be caught with all the models around him. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” his Master said, stepping into the room. “Are these yours, Bruck?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Bruck said, ducking his head, feeling embarrassed. He didn’t want to look but couldn’t help but watch his Master carefully pick up one of the models, examining it closely. 

“This is very good. This is modified with last year’s paint job, I see. So, it’s the F-T7, right?” his Master said, mentioning the ship from one of the holodramas meant for kids. 

“You watch the Star Command?” Aalto asked. A glanced back at his friend made Bruck smirk. Aalto’s mouth was open, which just looked silly. 

“I do, though not much anymore,” his Master said. “You should bring all of them when you move in. If nothing else, it will give us something to do in our off time. Anakin always found models extremely boring, unfortunately. I’m afraid I have missed having someone to make models with.” His Master tucked his hands into his sleeves, smiling kindly, but there was something in his gaze that made Bruck feel like something wasn’t right. 

“Is something wrong?” Bruck asked. 

“Unfortunately,” his Master said. “Padawan Aalto, can you give us a moment?” 

“Oh!” Aalto said, surprised at being addressed by name by a stranger. “Yes, Master,” He said and quickly ducked out. 

Bruck’s Master sighed, watching him go, looking sad as he turned to face Bruck again. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to move in tomorrow.” 

“But why?” Bruck asked. Had he done something wrong? Had his new Master changed his mind already. 

“I’m afraid I’ve been sent on a mission, Anakin and Ahsoka as well. It’s… I promise to explain the situation when we return. It is complicated and time is of the essence.” 

“So, you can take me with you. I’m your Padawan,” Bruck said quickly. A first mission so soon after being picked was odd, but Obi-Wan always got dragged out on missions now. 

“I’m afraid not. You’re to stay here until we return. With luck it will be only a few weeks,” Master Ben said. 

“But that’s not fair! You said Ahsoka is a Padawan too! Why does she get to go?” Bruck demanded. 

Master Ben gave a deep sigh, giving Bruck disappointed eyes. “Ahsoka is older than you. She is also had experience leading troops in a battlefield. That’s where we’re going. We’re being deployed to a warzone.” 

“Deployed…” Bruck murmured, his voice trailing off. There was something dead in Master Ben’s eyes, like he’d seen something horrible, a lot of somethings. And his word choice sounded like a soldier in a holodrama, not a Jedi. Bruck wondered just who had taken him on as a Padawan. He really knew nothing about the man at all. 

“Yes, to a war where they specifically shooting at people your age. The Elders are killing their own children. You and I haven’t had time to form even a basic training bond, or practice anything. I don’t know your saber style and you don’t know mine. It’s extremely dangerous.” 

“I can handle it!” Bruck said quickly. “I’m supposed to learn by following you and studying you and getting experience.” 

“And I am supposed to be certain you don’t get killed in the process. You’d be a target.” 

“I’m not weak, Master,” Bruck said, riding the line between pleading and anger. Why, even now, could he not prove himself?

His Master laid his hand on Bruck’s shoulder, stilling him for a moment. His anger wasn’t gone, nor his desperation to not be left alone and forgotten. He just stayed still, looking up at his Master, trying to think of any way he could convince him to let him go. 

“Bruck, listen to me. I know you aren’t weak.” There was a solid conviction in his voice, but it still felt like he was just trying to lessen the blow. “But I don’t know your skill level right now. This isn’t for every mission. But for this one, I need you to stay here, Padawan. I’m trusting you to listen to me, because that’s going to be what I need most when I take you on missions. Do you understand?” 

“That’s a low blow, Master,” Bruck muttered. Master Ben gave weak chuckle and ruffled his hair. 

“I know. I hated it when my Master said to me. And Anakin hated it when I said to him. And, Force willing, one day your Padawans will hate it when you say it to them.” 

For some reason, those were the words that made him feel a little better. Someone else believed that Bruck’s dream was possible. 

“Okay, Master,” Bruck said. 

“Good,” his Master said. “Now, I spoke with the Council and they know I’m taking you as a Padawan. We’re leaving very early tomorrow morning. At third hour. So, at second hour, Master Windu is going to come collect you and bring you to me. We’ll do the hair cutting ceremony then. He’s going to keep an eye on you for the days I’m gone.” 

Bruck swallowed. “Master Windu?”

“I know he seems frightening, and he is, but he approves of you being my Padawan. He will give me a thorough report on how you’ve been while I’m gone, whether I ask for it or not, so try to be good. I know this is nothing like what you imagined. You deserve a celebration. It will have to wait until we return. Then I will introduce you to everyone. I promise.” 

“You promise?” Bruck asked. 

“Actually, you can do me a favor and look in on Padme for me. She’s tough, but she’s pregnant and Anakin is heading back into a war again. She’s brilliant at politics, so maybe let her lecture you a little bit,” his Master offered with a little smile. 

“Oh. Okay.” That sounded extremely boring, but he was interested in meeting the wife of a Jedi. And that felt more like being Master Ben’s Padawan than having to stay in the creche and get watched by Master Windu. 

Ben patted his shoulder and stood. “I’ll return as fast as I can.” 

“Okay,” Bruck said, feeling bitter disappointment start to seep in. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Padawan,” Ben said gently, which just made Bruck feel angry all over again. 

“Good night, Master,” Bruck said. He watched his Master leave before throwing himself on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it, trying very hard to keep his calm. 

“Hey, where did you Master go?” Aalto asked when he returned to the room. 

“He’s gone back to his rooms. Where I will not be going because he’s on a mission a doesn’t trust me to go!” Bruck shouted, though it was muffled by his pillow. He could also feel Aalto wince and drop himself down on the bed next to him. 

“Why? Aren’t you his Padawan?” 

“He says it’s too dangerous, that there’s a war and they’re shooting at kids,” Bruck mumbled, turning his head a bit so he could actually be heard. 

“That does sound a little dangerous.” 

“Yeah, but I’m a Jedi and I can handle it. Anakin’s Padawan is going. I should be going too!” Bruck threw himself to sitting right up. He was seething, seething angry. It wanted to crawl out of his ribcage. 

“Do you want to go to evening meditation?” Aalto offered. 

“No,” Bruck said. He tipped his head up to look at Aalto. “You can go.” 

“Ah, yes, okay.” Aalto knew he couldn’t talk him around when he was like this. He got up and slunked out once more, casting a glance over his shoulder at Bruck before leaving. 

It left Bruck alone with his thoughts for a long moment before he picked up his comm and made a call to his benefactor. His father was a big name on Telos. It was important to maintain those connections, and Xanatos had been a Jedi, so it wasn’t too odd. 

“Ah, young Initiate Chun. You have news for me?” Xanatos asked, answering quickly. 

The man had given him his comm number, told him to call if anything interesting happened. He had Bruck doing some simple errands around the Temple for him. Bruck was smart enough to know the man wanted something, but it was fine that he was being used. Bruck was using him too. 

“It’s Padawan Chun now,” Bruck said. 

“I knew you were strong,” Xanatos said, though something flashed in his eyes that made Bruck uneasy. Still, he didn’t hang up. It wouldn’t be polite and Bruck wasn’t feeling too charitable toward his Master right now. 

“Yes, Master Ben Kenobi from the Outer Rim Temple,” Bruck said. 

“Outer Rim Temple? Huh, they hardly come into the core,” Xanatos said, looking interested. 

“Yes, but he and his old Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Skywalker’s wife and Padawan came too,” Bruck said. 

“Wife you say?” Xanatos asked, his eyes alight with interest. “Is he Cerean?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t met him yet,” he said, lying since he had seen a picture of Anakin Skywalker and knew dang well that he was human. Something just told him he needed withhold this piece of information. “I probably won’t for a few weeks. My Master said there’s a war where children are being targeted and he won’t take me.” His pain bled through his words. It sounded like whining to him. He sounded like a child. Shame darkened his cheeks. 

“That is hardly fair. You’re a Jedi too,” Xanatos said. 

“That’s what I said,” Bruck muttered, though hearing someone else say it didn’t actually make him feel better the way he thought it would. “Ser Du Crion, do you know what world might be having a war that’s targeting children?” 

“That would be Melida/Daan,” Xanatos said. “Their civil war has apparently taken a special, recent, bloody turn.” 

“But Obi-Wan Kenobi is there,” Bruck said. “And Master Jinn.” 

“Are they? Well, perhaps they couldn’t handle the situation and are calling for reinforcements.” But Xanatos’ gaze was too full of interest. It made Bruck feel really uncomfortable. 

“Probably,” Bruck said. 

“This is good information. See if you can find any information on the new people.” 

“Master Windu is supposed to watch me while my Master’s gone. I won’t be able to call for a while,” Bruck said. He knew he would have alone time, even with the Master of the Order keeping an eye on him, but something told him he needed to stall of time. It was reinforced by the quick flash of anger in Xanatos’ expression before it smoothed into something more sympathetic. 

“Of course, Padawan Chun. Just try not to wait too long,” Xanatos said. 

“Of course, Ser Du Crion.” 

Xanatos hung up without further comment. Bruck was grateful. He shoved his comm under his pillow and buried his head in the same pillow, like he could hide himself from all the swirl of bad feelings hitting his heart like waves. He thought maybe he’d feel better after the call, get some of his anger abated. Certainly Xanatos had been sympathetic in the past, but this felt different. Bruck was still angry about being left behind, but now he was uneasy too. The Force and his own conscious whispered that he should not have done that. 

He just didn’t know what else to do.

* * *

Anakin decided to wait with Ben in the morning. Ben was appreciative, though he knew it was partially for selfish reasons on Anakin’s part. Anakin’s Padawanship began on Naboo, with a shortened version of an already short ceremony. Ben had even cut Anakin’s hair with the same knife he used to cut his own Padawan braid. He’d braided Anakin’s hair then and applied the first bead: a pretty green bead that Padme gave him as a thank you when he asked. 

Ahsoka’s silka beads received metal links, not the beads human hair received. She also hadn’t received the full ceremony from Anakin, given the war. Anakin had never been party to the full ceremony before. Ben would not deny him this. Also, it was always good to have other witnesses. 

Master Windu arrived right on time with his yawning Padawan in toe. “Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker,” he said. 

“Morning, Master Windu,” Ben said cheerfully. “Good morning, Padawan Chun.” 

“Good morning Master Kenobi,” Bruck said, sweeping into a perfect bow. It made Obi-Wan feel fond for the boy. 

“This is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Bruck Chun, your new brother Padawan,” Ben said, his eyes dancing with amusement at the put out look on Anakin’s face. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Anakin said, offering Bruck his hand, the metal one. Bruck accepted, shaking it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Knight Skywalker,” Bruck said. 

“We’ll talk more after we get back,” Anakin said, giving Bruck’s hand a squeeze before stepping back. 

“Shall we begin?” Master Windu asked. 

“Yes,” Ben said, standing up straighter. He stepped aside, away from Anakin and Mace, as did Bruck, who’s sleepy gaze had changed to reverent. 

“Bruck Chun,” Obi-Wan said. “Why do you come to me?” 

“I desire to learn the ways of the Jedi,” Bruck said. 

“Do you swear to uphold the tenets of the code?” 

“I do.” 

“Recite the Jedi Code,” Obi-Wan instructed.

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” Bruck said each word not just by rote memorization but by a desperate need for it to be true. 

“Will you accept me as your Master?” 

“Yes, please,” Bruck said. There was wetness in the corner of his eyes, which made Obi-Wan lay his hands on Bruck’s shoulders. 

“I will be your Master from here, until your trials of a Jedi Knight,” he said, repeating the ritual’s words. “And far, far after,” he added.

Bruck smiled just a little at that, looking less afraid. “Thank you for accepting me, Master Kenobi.” 

“Thank you for accepting me, Padawan Chun,” Ben said warmly. He motioned the haircut droid over to begin cutting while Ben began braiding his new Padawan’s braid. He’d selected a special bead this time, Stewjoni agate, a lovely, natural blend of brown and red. It would look beautiful in his Padawan’s white hair.

“Thank you, Master,” Bruck said. He tugged on his own braid once it was finished. 

“His braid is almost as long as my finished one was,” Anakin said. 

“Well, your hair is as contrary as you are. Short when you’re trying to grow a Padawan braid, and long when it doesn’t matter anymore,” Ben teased. 

“Do you still have his braid, Master?” Bruck asked. 

“Oh, I never had it. I understand it was a wedding gift to his wife,” Ben said, cutting a sly look at Anakin who had the good sense to blush and look away. 

Bruck was clearly surprised. “Does your Master have your braid?” 

Ben looked sad for a moment. “No. I was knighted after I killed the man who killed my Master. I was knighted right before my Master’s funeral pyre. I put the braid in his hand for the pyre.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Anakin said. 

“Well, you were quite young then,” Ben said. “And honestly, I didn’t want to talk about it at that time.” 

Anakin nodded in understanding. “I’m going to head to the ship. See you there soon, Master.” 

Ben nodded before returning his gaze to Bruck. “I’m very proud of you, Padawan,” he said as the droid suctioned down the last of the hair scraps. 

“Thank you, Master,” Bruck said. “I’m sorry about your Master.” 

“It was over ten years ago,” Ben said. He gave his Padawan’s shoulder another squeeze. “I’ll return to you as fast a possible. The trip is three days there and back, and honestly, I believe it may take a week. So, I will see you in about two weeks. You can send me messages during the day. I’ll try to respond to them as quickly as possible. If there’s an emergency, have Mace call me. He’ll know how best to find me.” 

“Yes, Master,” Bruck said, his expression still serious from the ceremony. 

“I am already proud of you, Padawan,” Ben said. 

“For what?” Bruck asked, stunned. 

“For accepting my decision so well,” Ben said. He squeezed his shoulder again. “I know it’s hardly fair for your new Master to run off and not take you, and I know you want to prove yourself. I appreciate that you’ve been so accepting.” 

Bruck blushed with clear shame, dropping his gaze. That wouldn’t do. 

“I mean it,” Ben said. “I’ll be back before you know it. I have faith that with time we’ll be great partners.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Bruck mumbled. 

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his shoulder before coming back. “May the Force be with you,” he said. 

“And with you, Master,” Bruck said. 

Ben nodded toward Mace and then waved to his Padawan before turning and heading for the ship. He had another reason to try and return as fast as possible. 

He strode onto the ship where Anakin was waiting by the ramp door. He closed it and headed for the cockpit. This would be the easiest ship to get to Melida/Daan, but Ben wasn’t looking forward to being in such close quarters with everyone, especially with Qui-Gon there. Actually, it was just Qui-Gon he minded. Everyone else would get along much better without him.

“Is everything ready, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked when Cody approached. He could see Qui-Gon also approaching out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yes, General,” Cody said. Obi-Wan could see the stalwart frown on Cody’s face. He was preparing for a new fight with a fairly small army. “We’re set up for a briefing once we’ve taken off. You should strap in, Sir.” 

“You as well, Commander,” Obi-Wan said. He brushed past Cody just to have a chance to bump against him, giving a small, hidden piece of affection. He knew Cody was smiling as he put on his helmet and went to sit with his brothers. 

Qui-Gon was watching their interaction suspiciously. Obi-Wan gave him a pleasant smile. 

“Shall we go take our seats?” Obi-Wan suggested. 

“Lead the way,” Qui-Gon answered. His suspicion didn’t waver.

Obi-Wan walked them to their seats. There were seats in the cockpit, but he would prefer to not distract Ahsoka and Anakin from their piloting by giving them someone to glare at. Anakin had done an excellent job of making Ahsoka as angry as he had been after the council meeting. There was no point forcing that issue, yet anyway. 

Instead, Obi-Wan guided him to the seats just outside the cockpit and strapped in. Qui-Gon followed suit. Obi-Wan folded his hands into his robe and leaned his head back, basking in the closeness to his Master. It wasn’t the same. This Qui-Gon would never have the same relationship to Ben that his own Master had, but that didn’t mean there may not be affection in the future. Ben hoped for it. He would work for it and hope that this Qui-Gon would try to offer the same. 

“So, I understand I died, in your time?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“What makes you say that?” Ben asked lightly, much lighter than he actually felt. 

“Oh nothing, just the strong but broken bond that’s healing, the fact that your Padawan knew me but clearly doesn’t know me well, and the fact that I heard you say as much to your new Padawan.” Qui-Gon had been counting off reasons on his fingers until her got to the last, at which point he turned his gaze fully to Ben. 

“I forgot what a sneak you were,” Ben said. “It’s considered bad luck to view a Padawan ceremony you were not invited to.” 

“Ah, but as your Master, I have a universal invitation,” Qui-Gon reminded him. 

“Cute,” Ben said. “Yes, you are right. My Master died.” 

“I died to the Sith, then?” Qui-Gon was trying to keep his words light, but it was such a heavy subject, there was no real way. 

“You did,” Ben said, remembering the deeply painful memory. “He was extremely powerful. I fell a few levels and we were separated. Then we were separated by ray shields, though I rushed to keep up. He also held off both of us on his own.” 

“It makes sense then, your harsh words. You didn’t have time to address those failures in life,” Qui-Gon noted. 

“Well, I know you did not address your own Master’s failures with him when you were both alive,” Ben pointed out. 

“Well, we had enough matches of will in my youth, I think we decided it was easier to lay down our weapons once we were no longer forced to cohabitate.” Qui-Gon leaned back into his seat as the ship began to hum and move with takeoff. 

“Of course, Master,” Ben said, nearly rolling his eyes. “But no, you are right. There was no time to address it. I should not have spoken out as such in the Council meeting.” 

“You were trying to protect yourself… a younger version,” Qui-Gon said. “You did come back.” 

“He may not,” Ben pointed out. “But yes, it was extremely difficult when I returned. I was not trusted and I did not have the words to give context to what happened. I expect the Council will still give your Padawan a probation, should he choose to return.” 

“Most likely, though I will have one of my own,” Qui-Gon said with a heavy sigh. “Mace likes you already, which is fascinating.” 

Ben chuckled. “It’s hardly a mystery. We were friends in the other time. I already know where his squishy bits are without him having to tell me.” 

“Blackmail then?” Qui-Gon teased. 

“Would it make you unhappy to meet someone who already knows the worst and weakest parts of you, who loves you already?” Ben asked. Despite his tone of levity, it was a serious question.

Qui-Gon looked at him with thoughtful eyes. “No, perhaps not. The boy you picked-”

“Xanatos has his claws in him already,” Ben said bluntly. He didn’t have to look at Qui-Gon to see how he stiffened. “Before you ask, he didn’t live much longer past my new Padawan. I don’t know if he can be saved. I don’t know if Bruck can be saved. But I’ll be sith-damned before I refuse to try.” 

“How can you take a Padawan you already know is drawn toward a dark path?” The question was half disbelief and half hunger for knowledge. 

“Anakin saw horrible things before he came to me. He’s still temperamental. If Ahsoka had been a youngling when there wasn’t a war she would have been sent to the Explorer Corp, not Anakin’s side. I know what… a non-traditional Padawan looks like. I was one myself, if you remember.” 

“I do, though it’s jarring to see a Master so aligned with the light that you’d never know he knew anything else,” Qui-Gon said, making Ben flush, his ears turning more red than his hair. 

“Force, if you and Anakin can ever sort your issues, you’ll get along perfectly,” Ben said wryly. 

“Oh?” 

“You’re not the only one who’s accused me of being perfect, even though we all know I am not,” Ben pointed out. 

“I simply said it was hard to believe, even though I know better,” Qui-Gon reminded him. “But tell me about this boy you’ve taken on. And what happened to him before.” 

“He was angry and cruel and no one would take him. Xanatos offered him a sense of belonging. Xanatos wanted to hurt the Temple and used Bruck as his errand boy. I’m certain they’re already in communication. If this was any other mission, I wouldn’t be going. But I cannot ignore a war specifically against children. My men would never respect me if I did, and I would never be able to meet my gaze in the mirror.” 

“You have a lovely way of back handing a man while bringing yourself up and sounding humble,” Qui-Gon said, his words tight. 

“I won’t take them back. I’m right about this and I’m certain you know it.” Ben didn’t have to look at Qui-Gon to know he was receiving a hard look. “In any case, once we return, I will begin spending time with Bruck, try to give him support so he won’t need to be fed by the dark influence.” 

“And there is the slap again.” 

“No, there isn’t,” Ben said, turning his gaze toward Qui-Gon. “Xanatos was an adult when he began making these choices. You can make a good case that you did overlook his flaws, but I am certain every Master does the same. Love can blind us all. But he was raised as a Jedi just as well as I was and he made his own choices.” 

Qui-Gon met his gaze. Ben could see nothing but naked want. Qui-Gon needed that to be true, but he wasn’t willing to accept it yet. Ben hoped in his whole being that perhaps Qui-Gon’s heart might mend easier if he saw the man Ben had become because of him. Maybe he would be able to see that he himself wasn’t a dark influence. Just as he had as a boy, Ben ached to take away his Master’s pain. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the boy as well, once we return.” 

“I would appreciate it,” Ben said with a warm smile. “I can be warm if you will be suspicious.” 

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you.” 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked innocently. 

“You manipulated me,” Qui-Gon said, more than half annoyed, but also impressed and proud. 

“They don’t call me The Negotiator for nothing,” Ben said with just a touch of smugness. 

“Alright Lothcats and kittens, we’ve reached Space. Feel free to remove your restraints and walk around the cabin,” Anakin said over the comm system. 

Ben removed the seat belt. “Well, we should go see the men. Ahsoka and Anakin will join us shortly. We have battles to plan for.” 

Qui-Gon also removed the belt and stood, though the look in his gaze was suspicious again. Ben knew this had to do more with the army than Ben himself, though Ben’s casual reference to battle couldn’t help. Alas, there was nothing to do about that but do his job right now. Trust would come with time, Ben hoped anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here, Obi-Wan” Cerasi said, offering him a canteen. Obi-Wan took it without question, throwing back a glug of water to wash the dust out. Zehava, Melida/Daan’s capital, was the main battleground, but it was not the only battlefield in the middle of The Elders gunning down their children. 

‘ _Hundreds of years of fighting and the one thing that brought the Melida and Daan together was slaughtering their own children_ ,’ Obi-Wan thought, almost amused at the irony. ‘ _Although, given the way they force the young into munitions factories and the army, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say they have always fetishized the murder of their own children._ ’

He took another sip to try and make the bitter taste leave his mouth. He capped the canteen and handed it back to Cerasi. “Best not waste it,” he said quietly. They were running low on supplies. It wasn’t just The Young, but all of Melida/Daan, as the war was constantly destroying the things that made the planet habitable. 

“It’s not a waste if you need it,” Cerasi noted, but she too took only two quick sips before capping the canteen and putting it away.

They were resting, waiting for Nield to return. One of the scouts had spotted something and taken Nield away. It was smart, not letting all of their three leaders go on a spying mission. It meant at least two of them would survive, should it be an ambush. Others of The Young realized this before Obi-Wan had. He, Cerasi and Nield were important. He’d already watched Nyla be murdered by blaster fire when she stepped in front of him to protect him. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t really a fan of having to sit back and wait, but he knew the virtue of patience. So, he and Cerasi were waiting: waiting for Nield to return, waiting for a signal that he’d been captured or killed, waiting for something to change.

“Obi-Wan, Cerasi,” Nield said, coming back into their little hiding spot. 

“Welcome back,” Cerasi said. She reached out to him, offering him her hand, which he took, dropping down next to her, leaning against the crate with them. 

“Welcome back,” Obi-Wan said. Nield offered a small smile before kissing Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flared with color, as did Nield’s. Cerasi giggled.

The kisses were new and shy for both of them, but there had been a week of slaughter and it seemed smarter not to dance around certain issues, like attraction. 

“Shush, you,” Nield said fondly, putting his arm around Cerasi’s shoulder, squishing her against his side and kissing her cheek as well. Despite all of them admitting their interest in each other, they hadn’t so much as kissed on the lips. Obi-Wan could sense that Nield liked it that way. It was the one innocent thing in their lives, and he needed that to keep going. 

Not that Obi-Wan minded. Of course, he’d already passed the first level of Human Sexual Habits and the first three of Non-human Sexual Habits, as the temple required all Padawans to know both what to do with their bodies and the bodies of others. But still, that didn’t mean he’d ever kissed anyone before a few days ago, not with the intent of attraction. 

“What was the news?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“A ship arrived,” Nield said. “With Jedi, including Qui-Gon.” 

“Master Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes growing wide. He’d believed his Master when he said that he would not return for him, but he returned with other Jedi? 

“Yes. I didn’t get close enough to make contact, but I think- no, I know they saw me. One of the others made a hand sign to me that The Young use,” Nield said. He’d been teaching Obi-Wan the hand signs they used to communicate when they had to be silent. “I wasn’t going to approach them without you.”

“Then let’s go,” Cerasi said, pushing herself to stand. “How many Jedi did you see?” 

“At least three,” Nield groaned, pushing himself back up. He offered Obi-Wan a hand up, which Obi-Wan took without question. “But probably more, since I saw movement in the cockpit. There was Qui-Gon, the guy who gave me a hand signal, who had red hair and a beard, and another man with hair to here,” he said, indicating to his shoulders. “And I saw a scar over one of his eyes. Does that sound like anyone you know?” 

“Well, I know Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Cerasi laughed and bumped his shoulder. 

“Be serious,” she said. 

“I am. I mean, red-haired jedi are rare.” He tugged his own braid. “But that doesn’t mean I know him. There’s like 20,000 of us, and some of us don’t live in the temple. And the other description is way too vague.” 

“Well, we’ll see soon,” Nield pointed out. 

They had been hiding on the outskirts of Zehava. Now they crossed outside of the city, heading to where the ship with the Jedi was hidden away. It made Obi-Wan feel tense when he saw where it had been hidden. There was a secluded rock and brown grass outcropping some of The Young’s from outside the city had used before the first attack by The Elders. It had been abandoned, but now no one was watching it, and it provided cover from overhead bombers, so it was actually a great hiding space. Whoever was on that ship either got extremely lucky or knew something. Considering one of them knew hand signals, Obi-Wan would bet that person knew about the outcropping. 

The three friends approached, going as silently as possible. Obi-Wan was looking out, trying to see his Master- his previous Master. His guts were twisting, half with hope and half with dread. He did see the Jedi with the scar that Nield mentioned, but Obi-Wan didn’t know who he was. They continued to creep closer, using the rocks and dry grass and cover. 

The force gave Obi-Wan a warning, but too late. The muzzle of a gun was pressed to the back of his head, and a glance at his friend showed they had the same. 

“Stand up,” an unfamiliar voice said. It was an adult, but he didn’t have an accent of the Melida or Daan. It didn’t matter, he was a threat. 

“Dumb Jetii, do what the Captain says,” another man said with the exact same voice, though the intonation was somewhat different. 

“We won’t be used as hostages,” Cerasi said, fire in her voice. 

“It’s okay,” a different voice said. Another stranger approached, a Togruta padawan. “I’m pretty sure they’re the ones we’re waiting for.” 

“Yes, Commander,” three voices said behind them and the blasters were lowered. 

Obi-Wan cast a quick glance back at the men who’d held them at blaster point. His mouth nearly dropped open. Their armor was white was blue and they were fully armored. How had they managed to sneak up on them? Certainly none of the Melida or Daan had resources to have armor like that. 

“Are you Obi-Wan?” the other Padawan asked. Obi-Wan whipped his head back around. 

“I am,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Good, I’m Ahsoka Tano. This is Jesse, Fives and Rex. They came with us to help.” 

“Help?” Nield asked, durasteel in his voice. “Or take over.” 

“Help,” Qui-Gon said, walking over to their group. “We have a small group who may be able to offer aid.” 

Qui-Gon’s gaze shifted from Nield to Cerasi and finally to Obi-Wan before he quickly looked away. There was pain in his gaze and a disdain that made Obi-Wan’s stomach drop. Why had he thought that perhaps his Master had come back for him? But Obi-Wan noticed something else too: Ahsoka cut a hard look at Qui-Gon in a way that almost had Obi-Wan bristling. 

“Let’s have this conversation in camp,” the soldier behind Obi-Wan said. 

“Of course, Captain,” Qui-Gon said. He turned, expecting them to follow, which they did. 

The Jedi with the scar was waiting for them, sporting a smirk. “Did you give them a good scare, Rex?” 

“I wasn’t aware that was the duty of our being on watch, Sir,” the one called Rex said. He stepped up next to the unknown Jedi and pulled off his helmet. The other two did the same and Obi-Wan received another jolt. 

“You’re clones,” Nield said, speaking what Obi-Wan had realized but had the tact not to say. 

“Really? Never would have noticed,” the one of them with the black hair and the tattoo of a five on his forehead said with a big smirk. Obi-Wan bet that he was Fives. 

“Why are you here?” Cerasi asked. 

“That would be because we asked,” the stranger that Nield described with the red hair and beard said, coming over to their group. 

“Really? I was under the impression we were coming whether you agreed or not, General,” Rex said, looking amused. 

The bearded man blushed a bit but smiled too. “I suppose I misspoke then.” He looked just achingly familiar but Obi-Wan couldn’t place why, not to save his own life. 

“So, what is this?” Obi-Wan asked carefully. 

“Assistance,” the stranger said. “I am Master Ben Kenobi. This is Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. We’re from the Outer Rim Temple.” 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes getting big. No wonder the man looked familiar, but he didn’t know him. 

“Are you related to Obi-Wan?” Cerasi asked, eyeing Ben Kenobi with suspicion. Obi-Wan didn’t blame her, given who her father was. 

“You could say that. We’re from the same clan, but no, we have not met before,” Master Kenobi said. He was wearing jedi robes and armor, armor like the clone soldiers. 

“What assistance are you offering?” Nield asked, suspicious again. 

“Three adult Jedi, one extra Padawan and thirty of the best trained soldiers you’ll ever meet,” Ben said. 

“We don’t want more fighting,” Cerasi said. “We want peace.” 

“We won’t be firing anything but stunners, Commander,” Rex said. 

“I’m not a commander,” she said, going a bit pale. 

“You’re leading an army, you’re a Commander,” Rex said. “The fact that you want peace means you’re probably an honorable leader. Our job isn’t to hurt anyone, just to help deflect blasts and clear the way so your group can get where they need to go. You can see how good we are at stealth.” 

Cerasi’s gaze turned shrewd. Obi-Wan could practically see how her mind turned to maps and the battlefield. Even now Cerasi favored non-lethal tactics. It would be better if they could knock everyone else out before the battle even started. 

“I thought Jedi were supposed to stay neutral,” Nield said, it sounded like an accusation, but Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t. Nield wanted a reassurance that this was real, that they could depend on this aid to actually stay. The way he cut a glance to Qui-Gon just reaffirmed this fact to Obi-Wan.

“They’re slaughtering children,” Knight Skywalker said. “You’re a government asking for help, so we came.” 

“Unofficially,” Ben noted. “But this means that we can actually stay longer if necessary.” 

“Officially then?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Officially, I returned to protect my old Padawan,” Qui-Gon said. His words made hope and pain erupt in Obi-Wan’s chest. Right, Qui-Gon wasn’t his Master anymore and didn’t have to call him his Padawan anymore. Obi-Wan had given up the Jedi, and while moments ago it all seemed so far away, suddenly the wound was fresh and open and bleeding. 

“Right,” Nield said, casting a glanced to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked back, but Nield just looked away again. “What’s the plan?” 

“Right now, would you like to see our war room?” Ben offered. 

“Yes,” Nield and Cerasi said, clearly curious. 

“We’ll keep watch so you can go, Captain,” Five offered, which Rex accepted with a nod. 

The group headed into the ship. The war room actually was a war room, with a table including maps of different parts of Melida/Daan. There were also twenty other soldiers in there, with armors of white differently colored with orange or blue. One soldier with a scar over his eye came to Ben’s side instantly. “General, the terrain scan map has finished rendering.” 

“Thank you, Cody,” Ben said with warm familiarity. 

“I didn’t know Jedi were Generals,” Nield said. 

“Not normally, but some of us stumbled into a war in Wildspace. Our men chose to come with us when we returned,” Ben said. He gave Cody’s shoulder a grip. “This is Commander Cody of the 212th. You already met Rex, Jesse and Fives from the 501st. They’re under Anakin’s command.” 

Ben moved over to the table, pulling up the terrain map. Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open, as did Cerasi and Nield’s. 

“How did you get this?” Nield asked, getting close. “Did someone sell this to you?” 

“Not possible? Who would take time to make a map that included the towers being blown,” Cerasi whispered.

“We scanned the planet before we landed, then rendered it out. So, it’s a few hours old,” Anakin said. “But it certainly makes planning easier, having a more up to date map.”

“It’s like a board game,” Obi-Wan murmured quietly. 

Anakin laughed and clapped him on the back. “Yeah, it does kind of look like that. But it’s a great way to get an idea of how everyone is moving. But we need you all to tell us what’s been going on. We’ll put the data in and try and get a more accurate picture. Then we can plan from there.” 

Cerasi pointed to a spot. “There, this was bombed this morning and now there are about twenty of The Elders stationed there,” she said. 

That started the three of them off, each of them pointing out places, explaining the movements of their people, and The Elders. Anakin, Ahsoka, or a couple of the 212th soldiers would add the information in. They input everything, from people, the ages that The Young knew, what supplies they knew each side to have.

Obi-Wan finished speaking and stood back, next to Ben who was examining the table. He was resting his hand on his chin, examining everything, looking for a weakness. Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon do much the same, but he never seemed to have the patience to do it for too long. Ben seemed like he could stand there indefinitely. 

Obi-Wan stared too, taking in the whole picture. “We’re really surrounded. We have the guns, but they have the air power,” he said. He’d known this. They all knew this, but seeing it was different and sobering. 

“And we try not to kill them, and they shoot us anyway,” Cerasi said, just as bitterly frustrated. She circled the table, looking like a caged animal. Obi-Wan knew what she was seeing: her people dying and suffering. 

“How often are they shooting you?” Ben asked, the first thing he’d said in the hours the three members of The Young had been filling in the blanks on the map. 

“There’s been a huge bombing sweep every day. Then a stop for about two hours while- Oh Force, why didn’t I see it?” Obi-Wan whispered, suddenly swamped by realization and guilt. 

“Realized what?” Nield asked. 

“They all stop for two hours to refuel,” Obi-Wan said. “We even know where all the ships are being kept!” 

“What?” Anakin asked. “Are you telling me they all refuel at the same time?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, deeply frustrated. “Why didn’t I see it?” 

“It’s hard to see stuff like that on the ground sometimes,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “That’s why you want support if you can get it.” 

“We didn’t see it either,” Nield said, his eyes on the map even now. 

“Still,” Obi-Wan said. 

“There’s no point laying blame. It’s only been a week, and all three of you described a situation where you were trying to move the vulnerable and care for the wounded,” Qui-Gon said. For a moment their gazes met and Obi-Wan felt like they were Master and Padawan again, but then Qui-Gon broke eye contact and Obi-Wan felt like his heart was being pulled out. 

“So, what do we do now?” Cerasi asked, looking to Nield. 

“We need to make this all be as legitimate as possible. It doesn’t count if the Jedi come in and save us,” Nield said. “Any treaty we make won’t last long.” 

“I agree,” Ben said. “We can move to rescue and medical aid only.” 

“Or a distraction,” Rex said. “At the very least, a bunch of soldiers in full armor suddenly being on a battlefield will cause a lot of confusion.” 

“That’s true,” Nield said. “But we also have wounded that need to be moved and tended to and we just don’t have the supplies.” He cast his eyes to the Jedi and soldiers. 

“Do you want us to help plan this?” Qui-Gon asked, clearly remembering Nield’s insistence that they didn’t need help. 

“What would you do?” Nield asked, zeroing in on Ben. 

“I would offer a distraction and a target that keeps the opposing forces preoccupied and send a smaller troop on mission. May I also offer that a few of us can back you up from afar without interfering. There are numerous ways to do this and there isn’t inherently a correct answer, only what you decide will be most effective, given the resources you have.” 

Nield looked back at the map, his eyes running over it one more time. “Alright, I think I have a plan.” 

* * *

“How are you feeling about this plan, General?” Cody asked. He’d volunteer to go with Ben, which Ben was grateful for. The Jedi agreed to send Qui-Gon, Anakin, Ahsoka with Cerasi to begin giving medical attention and protection to the injured. Ben and Cody were going with Obi-Wan and Nield after they picked up an extra (very necessary) member for their party, young Roenni. Three troopers stayed with the ship, ten went with the other Jedi to give aid and the rest were going to be creating a distraction in the streets to help keep the guards away.

“It’s similar to before, though the timeline is different,” Ben murmured as quietly to Cody as he could. “Which is why I’m nervous.” 

“We’ll protect them, Sir,” Cody said. 

“I know we will, but that isn’t what I’m nervous about.” 

Cody glanced at him before looking away, trying to keep an eye out. “What are you nervous about then.” 

“What if I make it worse?” Ben whispered. “This is much earlier.” 

“It will be fine,” Cody said. “Your reasoning that the Force brought us to now for a reason is sound. If things are just sped up, what’s the harm?” 

Ben took a little risk and touch Cody’s wrist, pushing one finger under the cuff of Cody’s glove so that he could touch skin. It meant his and Cody’s hands were occupied, and maybe that was stupid, but he’d barely had a true minute alone with the man in weeks and he was feeling weak. Certainly, Cody didn’t pull away, which helped to ease Ben’s heart. 

“When this happened last time, Cerasi died,” Ben reminded him. He’d left nothing out that he could remember when he was briefing their party on what was to happen. 

“Hopefully this time that won’t be needed, especially if the Jedi recognize The Young as the government,” Cody whispered back. This was logical, but the war on Melida/Daan had never, ever been about logic. Still, Cody didn’t give false hope. 

“It’s funny, I forgot that Nield and I had also had feelings for each other,” Ben murmured, barely moving his lips. “I suppose all of my attention went to Cerasi after she passed.” Certainly, he remembered loving her. She was his first love. The trauma of losing her had been terrible, apparently so bad that he had blocked out memories of being with both her and Nield. Watching his younger self interact with the pair of them brought those memories back with screaming color.

“Did you love him too?” Cody asked. 

“I did. We met again later. It was a diplomatic mission after I was knighted. I’ll tell you when we can be alone.” Mostly because he knew he would go into detail and he didn’t want to potentially trip the alarm with his story. 

It wasn’t a particularly long story. He’d been somewhat freshly knighted. He had to leave Anakin behind as Anakin had only just become a Padawan and needed to stay in the temple for lessons. In fact, he’d wanted to leave Anakin behind. It was hard enough going back knowing Qui-Gon and Cerasi were both dead, but he couldn’t hide his grief if he also had to tell Anakin everything that happened. 

Instead he had gone on his own. Nield was the president at the time. He’d grown up to be quite happy. He married Roenni, who was younger, but also a war hero and Melida. Their union was visual representation of Melida Daan’s joining. Nield had been giving Ben odd looks the whole time he was there, from the moment Nield greeted him with a kiss to the cheek that Ben hadn’t reciprocated. 

Ben realized now why. Nield hadn’t forgotten their love for each other. He’d expected to greet an old lover and instead Ben had kept him at arm’s length because the trauma of it all blocked those memories. Ben as a child had watched one of his two first loves die and then ran off, leaving the other love to suffer the death and abandonment alone. 

Ben couldn’t allow himself to drown in the guilt. He set it aside for later. He kept himself open to the Force and moved his hand from Cody’s wrist. When this was all said and done, he would have Cody over to his rooms with a couple bottles of wine. They would talk and perhaps Ben would finally get his courage up to finally kiss the object of his deepest affections. 

Cody turned his head, clearly receiving the transmission that the five starfighters had been disabled via the earpieces that they’d also given to Obi-Wan, Nield, Cerasi and Roenni. Before Ben, Cerasi and Nield had watched guard while Roenni ran between the starfighters disabling them. This time, as Cody and Ben were also there, Obi-Wan had been able to go with Roenni, which shortened the time. 

Still, Ben felt a shift in the Force. “Guard,” he whispered to Cody, who sent the short code to the earpieces while Ben began sneaking toward the guard. 

“Hey! Who goes there!” The guard called. This wasn’t ideal, but they were on the other side of where Obi-Wan and Roenni should be running away. Cody was still out of sight which was absolutely for the best. 

“Sorry, I got a little lost,” Ben said, going into view with his hands raised. Distraction was better than a casualty. 

“Who the hell are you! You’re not an Elder! You’re a spy!” The guy shouted and then fired. 

It didn’t matter. Ben had his lightsaber called to his hand, on and deflecting before the shot was even fully fired. The move was as lightning fast as only years under fire and a powerful understanding of the Force could allow. The blast hit a rock, scarring it with a burn but otherwise causing no damage. 

Cody had come behind Ben, using him as cover. The blaster bolt had barely finished its trajectory by the time Cody fired under Ben’s arm, hitting the much older man in the chest with a stun bolt. The guard dropped to the ground. 

“That was amazing!” Roenni’s small voice squeaked. 

Ben flicked a glance over toward them. All of the three members of The Young were quickly scaling the fence next to where they were. None of them looked worse for wear besides being out of breath.  
“There was extra patrol on the other side, Sir,” Cody said. He was ushering the children away from the knocked-out body. 

Ben made his way to the man’s side, quickly removing his weapons, which was only a blaster and a boot knife, but still, supplies were too low on this planet to leave them behind. The guard’s comm began to go off then. Ben picked the comm up. To his relief it was a very old model that only got audio. He made a shushing hand sign at Cody and the children before answering. 

“Peeli, the hell was all that racket?” the other Elder on the comm questioned. 

“Fucking Middler got too close,” Ben growled out in a fairly good rendition of the subdued guard’s voice. “One blast sent the bastard running.” 

“Don’t be wasting ammunition or just yelling like that! You’re likely to set off a false alarm,” the other guard chided. 

“Right. Sorry,” Ben continued. 

“Yeah, just don’t do it again,” the voice on the comm said before hanging up. 

Ben let out a sigh of relief and set the comm back down next to the body of Peeli. He turned back to the band and made the hand sign to go silently. 

The five of them began to sneak away, going in the dark for a while with only Ben and the Force to guide them. Nield took over once they got into an area he was familiar with and took them right down into the underground. The ground was silent for a little while longer as they had to pass the long way under enemy territory. 

Finally, they passed into a safer area and everyone could breathe easier. Ben even turned on his lightsaber to provide extra light for their group. He still walked at the head with Nield, while Cody walked at the back, guarding their backs. 

“Did you kill him?” Nield asked once it was safe to talk. 

“Weapons are set to stun,” Cody said. “And General Kenobi would have felt if his heart stopped.” 

“That I would, he was alright, just stunned,” Ben said.

“That was really cool,” Nield said. “Obi-Wan does all these flips and stuff, which is cool too.” Ben didn’t have to look to see Nield was throwing his sweetheart a flirty smile to keep from upsetting him. “But you like barely moved.” 

“That is Soresu, the defensive form for lightsaber combat,” Ben explained. 

“I thought mostly older Masters and initiates used Soresu,” Obi-Wan said, sounding shocked. 

“When I was twenty-five, I was quite in love with Ataru,” Ben said. “My Master used it and taught it to me as well. I wanted to be just like him. He was older but had a lot more experience. I was young and energetic and bouncy.” The word ‘bouncy’ got a giggle from the children, even Obi-Wan, which had been Ben’s intention. “But Ataru has many, many openings. We ran into a powerful opponent who took advantage of those openings and delivered a killing blow.” 

“Master, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said quickly. Ben couldn’t help but think that Obi-Wan was a good kid. His next thought was how self-serving that thought was, but really, Ben had forgotten for a moment that Obi-Wan was him. 

“I managed to beat the attacker. I killed him, but my Master didn’t survive. I took Anakin on shortly afterwards, but I would not allow myself to leave myself so vulnerable when I had a Padawan who needed me. I’d learned my lesson, so I began studying Soresu. I think perhaps beyond some of the great sabermasters in the Order, you will be hard pressed to find someone as good as I am at my chosen form.” 

“That almost sounds like bragging,” Obi-Wan said, trying to tease him and lighten the mood. 

“It’s not bragging if it’s true,” Ben said. 

“We’ll be there soon. I’m sorry about your Master too, General Kenobi,” Nield said. He’d liked Ben being a General. Despite him wanting peace, some part of the boy was still impressed by real heroism as well. “Thank you for coming to help.” 

“You are all fighting for your planet. You are all on a tipping point,” Ben said. “Your planet can still come back with care and love, or it could be plunged into something far worse than it is now.” 

“We know,” Nield said bitterly. “We want peace. We need to heal our wounded, build schools and farms. We need to feed our people.” 

“Peace is a large field to hoe,” Ben advised. 

“But you think it’s possible,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I am certain it is. But you must all take care. There will be disagreements, even among your allies. You need to form an alliance and that means compromise and talking with people you do not like. It also means eventually trying to make friends with people who you will not be able to pay back. You must balance your pride with what needs to be done while recognizing that your pride also has value. You cannot give away everything just to make an agreement work. Sometimes you have to say no.” 

He glanced back at the Young. Roenni looked energized while Nield looked thoughtful. 

“No one has explained it like that before,” Nield admitted. “No one has explained it at all, really. How long will you all stay?” 

“We cannot stay too long. I have recently taken a new Padawan and I do need to return to him. We will deliver supplies and help to heal the injured, and with all hope begin to negotiate a peace treaty. Then other Jedi who can be more long term can come to help oversee the rest of the negotiations. This will be your government, but it’s always good to have a mediator if possible.” 

“So, you’ll leave,” Nield said. Ben could see him look back to Obi-Wan who walked in the middle of their group with Roenni, but still behind Ben and Nield. 

“Yes,” Ben said. “This is not my place. I have people I need to see to as well, but when Master Qui-Gon requested assistance I would not turn it down.” 

“I didn’t realize he was returning,” Ben heard Obi-Wan said. 

“I don’t believe he meant to at first, but even a stubborn old gundark like Master Qui-Gon can come to his senses with time.” That earned him a weak chuckle. Ben didn’t blame Obi-Wan for that. Neither he nor Qui-Gon had discussed things yet and Ben wasn’t certain Qui-Gon even knew what to say. Things would stay strained and awkward for a time, but it wasn’t Ben’s place to make the pair of them get along. 

“We’re here,” Nield said, turning and taking them to the tunnel which had become their makeshift hospital. 

“You’re back!” a bunch of children called, looking up either form work of from their beds. 

“The starfighters are disabled?” Cerasi asked. 

“The starfighters are disabled!” Nield declared. That earned a cheer from even those who were too ill or injured to move. 

“Come, let’s allow people to congratulate you,” Obi-Wan said to Roenni. 

“But I’m not great with people,” she said. 

“It gives them hope. That’s as good for the healing as the medicine,” Obi-Wan said, taking the younger girl’s hand and beginning to guide her around the room. 

“Shall we help, Sir?” Cody asked. Nield and Cerasi had wandered off to tell the other children the story of their victory. It left just the two of them standing by the tunnel entrance.

Ben’s eye flitted across the people. In his wisdom, he’d taken Helix and Kix, plus two other medical troopers from each unit. Most of the supplies they’d brought had been medicine and food. He could see Anakin trying to help Ahsoka learn to heal, which Anakin was also not good at. Qui-Gon was having similar success, but every pair of hands helped. 

Ben could see how much having qualified healers was helping, as had having people who weren’t starving or children help to move the wounded from the disparate areas to a safe, centralized location. People would live who had died before because of their contingent being there to help.

“Yes, Cody,” Ben said. He turned to look back to Cody, who had removed his helmet. “Did you get ahold of Rex?” 

“I told him where we were and they could begin withdrawing and help,” Cody said. “I’m not used to this.”

“Winning?” Ben asked as a tease. Cody rolled his eyes and bumped Ben’s hip with his own, which filled Ben’s chest with warmth. 

“Such an easy mission. Oh, I know it’s not easy, but everyone is so beat down. There’s no way these little soldiers could have managed this if the adults hadn’t otherwise blown up the world,” Cody whispered. 

Ben nodded. “That’s right, but it makes them fight harder. There’s potential for something greater. They just need help. I’m going to see if more of the troopers will go with the next mediator, to assist.” 

“I think they’d like that. We don’t get to heal often, unless it’s triage.” Cody’s words set a grim line through Ben’s heart. Clone turn of phrase could be a blunt, rending poetry at times. 

“If I have my way, you all will be healing from now on,” Ben promised in a whisper. He felt a light brush, skin against skin. Cody had clearly removed his gloves and now he was touching Ben. Ben felt his breathing stop. Cody’s fingers brushed against his fingers again before half lacing their fingers and giving a little squeeze. 

“I know,” Cody said. Those two words had so much weight to them. Cody knew what Ben wanted, what Ben wanted to give them all, but what may be impossible. But he also knew Ben would fight for them to his last breath. He would give all of his body, mind and spirit to the fight and Cody was well aware of that fact. Cody trusted him, but he would also forgive Ben if it wasn’t possible. But that just gave Ben another reason to not lose. 

“Thank you, Cody,” Ben said. He looked Cody in the eyes. Cody had beautiful brown eyes. He squeezed Cody’s fingers before letting go. “Let’s go ask Kix where he needs us.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Cody said. He followed Ben into the fray, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruck was trying to keep his breathing even. He planned to eventually go to meet Anakin Skywalker’s wife, but he’d never expected for an invitation to tea to appear on his comm one morning. He was extremely nervous just walking the final steps by himself to tea, trying to keep his breathing even and not seem suspicious. 

Bruck had spent about a week just going through the motions, simply with a Padawan braid sitting in front of his ear, playing with the new addition to his life. His fingers often found the bead, his first bead. It was smooth and cool and it just made his thinking feel just a little clearer when he touched it. It stood out whenever he looked in the mirror, the browns and reds shown against his white hair, seeming to proclaim who he belonged to. 

When he first received the bead, he hadn’t thought to ask until after he’d been returned to his bed to try and sleep despite his happy, singing nerves. He’d finally given up and messaged his Master asking what the stone was. 

‘I did pick it special for you, Padawan. I could tell you what it is, but let’s make a puzzle of it. If you can find out what it is by the time I return, I’ll take you out for a very delicious meal of junk food. If you can find it before the ship lands, I’ll let Cody teach you to use a blaster when we return. You have to do the research, and you can’t ask another for the answer, but you can ask for direction to sources. 

If Mace gets concerned, tell his it’s a research project. If you’ll tell me all the properties and why you think I selected it, I’ll find an extra prize to give you. Happy puzzling, Padawan.’ 

He hadn’t known who Cody was then, but he knew he wanted the meal and he wanted the blaster lessons. He’d gone right to the library and asked Madame Nu to help him find sources about stones. He was able to narrow it down by the color first. He knew he could have examined the stone using a terminal, but his Master wanted him to try and find it mostly on his own. 

He managed to figure out what type of stone it was pretty quickly. It was agate, but Bruck knew it was special, so that took more digging. His Master sent him a message about an hour before they landed as warning. Bruck sent his Master his answer shortly afterward: Stewjoni Agate. 

The paper about the bead would be delivered once his Master returned. He’d written up notes about it, though they needed to be polished to a proper paper. There were supposed mystical properties to agate, like clearing one’s mind, but that wasn’t what made it interesting. Agate was of importance to multiple Stewjoni clans before the planet even learned about the existence of the wider universe. There was an old history of being forced by invaders to farm and sell the agate before Stewjon won their freedom. There were important jewelry pieces which were shown in museums on Coruscant, Alderaan, and Stewjon. It was a prevalent stone in Clan Kenobi lands, and red and brown was part of the family crest. 

It felt like his Master was claiming him as family, which filled him with enough warmth that he didn’t mind that he spent a week learning about Oafy-Wan’s people. He wore his bead proudly. Also, it was kind of fun, looking everything up. It wasn’t anything like a research project for class, which was often stressful even when they had less strict deadlines. He didn’t get in trouble if he hadn’t figured all this stuff out, but he got things if he managed it. He was honestly proud of his work. 

That was part of why the end of the week was so unpleasant. He’d received the invitation to tea and only had enough time to send an affirmative reply when his comm began ringing. He nearly threw the comm across the room when he saw who it was. Instead he took it out to the balcony in their creche dorm and kept an eye on the door, knowing this was as private as he could get on such short notice. 

“Ser Du Crion,” Bruck said, forcing himself to sound pleased and not chew the man out for being so stupid. Bruck knew that these communications weren’t exactly on the up and up. The man just be really impatient to call Bruck first, since Bruck normally made the calls and Xanatos sent messages when he wanted him to call. 

“Have you found any new information?” Xanatos asked, his eyes alight with interest. 

“Not yet. My Master hasn’t returned yet,” Bruck said, his stomach twisting. 

“Surely you could have found something out by now.” Annoyance was thick in Xanatos’s voice. Bruck thought he didn’t look so handsome when he was agitated like this. He tugged on his braid, rubbing his thumb over the stone. 

“I’m going to tea with Anakin’s wife in a couple of days,” Bruck said. “I just accepted the invitation. I should know something by then.” 

“Good, good. Try and get as much information as you can. Comm me as soon as you have something to report.” Xanatos said. “And Padawan, that stone is ugly. It clashes badly with your hair.” 

With that, Xanatos hung up, leaving Bruck alone on the balcony. Bruck turned to lean against the balcony railing, looking out to Coruscant and the many beautiful, twinkling lights of the city planet. Xanatos was just being cruel and petty. He’d just been trying to hurt Bruck, and Bruck knew that well. Still, that thought settled in his chest, that maybe he really didn’t have taste. Maybe the pretty Stewjoni Agate was really ugly and he didn’t know better. Maybe he was holding his head up higher and looking like a fool for doing so. 

His Master had left him behind, after all. But his Master also tried to call or message him every day even though they were heading into an active warzone. He’d even helped Bruck with his homework for a little while. Bruck had been so proud of the agate bead, but touching it now made his heart drop. 

He hated himself for it, but he’d allowed Xanatos to ruin it for him. The bead felt more like a weight than a gift. He knew the next time he saw it that he would feel guilty and weak (because he was guilty, and he was weak). 

For a moment he contemplated throwing his comm over the balcony, losing it and Xanatos’s number permanently. He did raise his hand with his comm in it before lowering it, stopping himself from throwing it. He wasn’t supposed to be attached to his family, but Xanatos Du Crion was important to his father. It would be bad if Bruck just blew him off. He couldn’t just throw the comm away. 

He resolved to try and stall, or at least try and think about it at a later date. 

All too soon, though, his teatime came up. Mace Windu even walked him to the hallway. The Master of the Order were had been checking up on him, thought not enough to find out about his secret outside friend. Thankfully, Xanatos hadn’t called back demanding answers again, but Bruck was still worried that one call would come back to bite him. 

Bruck walked the rest of the way to the Skywalker room and hit the chime. The door swung open almost immediately, and he was greeted with a gold plated protocol droid. “Hello, you must be Master Bruck. Right this way. Tea is almost ready.” 

“Um,” Bruck said, surprised by such a fussy droid being in the temple. 

“Oh, yes, I am C-3PO, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I serve Mistress Padme Naberrie,” C-3PO continued, still not moving out of the way so Bruck could come in. 

“Um,” Bruck said again, entirely shocked by the current turn of events. 

“Threepio, Padawan Chun can’t come in if you don’t move,” a warm, feminine voice said. The owner of the voice, who had to be Padme Naberrie, came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a full tea set and a lovely little tiered tray with sandwiches and cookies. 

She looked soft, but there was a sharpness in her eyes that were intimidating. She wasn’t very tall. Bruck expected he could grow to be taller than her within the next two or three years, but she was pretty, with brown hair in a neatly braided bun, fair white skin and large brown eyes. She was also visibly pregnant. 

“Oh, I’m deeply sorry, Master Chun. I don’t know what I was thinking,” the fussy droid said, stepping out of the way. 

“It’s fine,” Bruck murmured, stepping in and over to the table where his host was setting up. “Do you need help?” 

“I’m fine,” Padme said. “Oh, Threepio, I forgot the plates, will get them for me?” 

“Of course, Mistress Padme,” Threepio said, waddling away with great speed for a protocol droid. 

“Do sit down,” Padme said. She carefully spread the long tunic out when she sat like a skirt, which made her look quite regal once she sat. 

Bruck felt weird, awkward and childish dropping to sit on the sofa nearby. “Thank you for having me,” he said. 

“No, thank you for coming to visit. It’s dreadfully lonely with everyone gone right now,” Padme said. “Do you want sugar or honey?” 

“Honey,” he said. He felt his cheeks darken in a blush. 

“So, I’m Padme Naberrie. I’m Anakin’s wife, and the mother of his children,” she said, laying a hand on her stomach. “Ben said your name is Bruck Chun?” 

Bruck nodded. “It is. I didn’t know Jedi were allowed to marry. I mean, unless they’re like Ki Adi Mundi,” he said. His cheeks got warmer. This really wasn’t the way to start this conversation, just blurting things out. 

“I know. It’s not easy here, but Ben is willing to fight for us,” Padme said. She finished fixing tea for him and offered him a cup, which he took with a quiet ‘thank you’. She brought her own cup to her lips and took a sip. “Actually, I think Ben has someone he wants to pursue.” 

“Really?” Bruck asked, his eyes getting huge. 

“Here we are, Mistress Padme!” Threepio declared, returning with the plates. Padme set down he cup and graciously accepted them. 

“Thank you, Threepio. That’s all for now. I’ll call you if I need something,” she said. 

“Of course, Mistress Padme,” Threepio said and waddled off. 

“I’ve never seen a protocol droid in the temple before,” Bruck noted. 

“Threepio is special. Anakin made him,” Padme said. 

“You’re kidding me,” Bruck said. He hadn’t gotten to meet Anakin for long, but he didn’t seem like a fussy man. He seemed more like the type of person who would be cast to play a Jedi in a holodrama. He seemed like an adventurer. 

“I’m not. He made Threepio when he was young, to help his mother,” Padme said. “After her passing, he gifted me Threepio as a wedding present, and I gifted him R2-D2, who is out with him on the mission right now.” 

“Did you make R2-D2?” Bruck asked curiously. Padme laughed. 

“Oh, no. But Artoo is an amazing little droid. He saved all our lives when I was fourteen. He’s done it multiple times and I know Anakin is safer with Artoo by his side.” She smiled with a sad kind of warmth. 

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon. Master Ben won’t let anything happen to them,” Bruck said. 

“I’m sure as well,” Padme said. “Ben is a great General and everyone they took with them is well experienced with a warzone, even Qui-Gon. But it’s still a war.” 

“I heard it was on Melida/Daan. I don’t understand why Master Qui-Gon came back,” Bruck said, taking his chance. 

“As far as I can tell, he has a bit of a temper and let his pride get in the way of things,” Padme said. “Anakin was furious when he heard Obi-Wan was left behind.” 

Bruck barely kept from sucking in a breath. He hated Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was clumsy and angry and still got everything he wanted. But Bruck’s Master had been very explicit that the place they were headed was a warzone where children were being targeted. Did venerated Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn really leave Obi-Wan alone in that situation?

“I’m sorry, it seems maybe I shouldn’t have said,” Padme said. 

“No, I want to know,” Bruck said quickly. “Is Obi-Wan okay?” 

“Anakin got a transmission out. Just some short information,” Padme said. “Understand that I’m only telling you this because I know Ben will tell you later.” 

“Yes, Padme,” Bruck said. Ben would tell him later? That eased some of the gnawing nerves he had. That sounded like Ben really trusted him if Anakin’s wife believed that he would tell him. 

“Right, so the planet has been torn between warring factions: the Melida and Daan people. They have basically been constantly at for centuries. I don’t think they’ve even had ten years of peace since everything started. Maybe not even more than five. They cannot even decide what to name the planet, hence the Republic recognizing them as Melida/Daan with a slash between.” 

Bruck nodded. He sort of vaguely knew this, but it felt important to listen. “So, what happened?” 

“The youth generation decided to work together and fight back. They took the weapons of the elder generation and asked for a peace talk. But instead the elders of the Melida and Daan attacked The Young. Obi-Wan chose to stay behind to help, since both sides have very few supplies. The Elders had ships, though, and had begun bombing and shooting the Young.” 

“So, Ben really meant it when he said they were attacking people my age,” Bruck said. He’d never heard of anything so barbaric. 

“He did. Anakin said that they had a plan of attack to try and minimize the casualties,” Padme explained. “But even if this goes smoothly, it may be a few more weeks. Ben wants to come back as soon as possible and change their team for Jedi who can help long term negotiations. But Ben isn’t leaving until there’s a ceasefire and another set of Jedi there to take over before they leave. And that will take time.” 

“So, we’re both going to be stuck waiting for a while,” Bruck noted bitterly. 

“Unfortunately,” Padme agreed. “If I wasn’t pregnant, I would have gone with them. I met Ben when he and his Master came to help my planet. We had been invaded by an enemy,” she explained. 

“Are you from the Outer Rim?” Bruck asked curiously. 

“Wildspace,” she said. There was something almost bitter in her eyes, though he didn’t know why. “I was actually the Queen of my planet at the time.” 

“That’s… wow,” Bruck said. “Um, Ben Said you knew a lot about politics. Is that why?” he asked. 

Padme nodded and took a sip of her tea. “I was trained at a young age. Would you like a little training?” 

“Yes,” he said quickly. It definitely couldn’t hurt, and this felt less lonely. “I could come a couple times a week, if you’d like.” 

“I would, Bruck,” she said with a smile. “We can start now.” 

“Okay,” he said, shoving all other thoughts away. 

“Have a cookie and we’ll start with the basics,” she said. He took one of the plates and sat back to listen, watching her keenly. Maybe Master Ben would take him next time if he could show how much he learned.

He’d stayed with Padme for hours. She was extremely thorough with her lesson and told him to bring a datapad to take notes next time. She even let him stay and help her make dinner, which she said was another important lesson as well. He tried to soak all of it in while he could. He felt pretty good about all of it until he was about halfway back to his rooms. 

That fear he’d been hiding from for days finally came up and slapped him in his chest. He told Xanatos he would call as soon as he knew. If he called before he got back to the creche he wouldn’t be able to call without getting caught. He really didn’t want to call. But he promised that he would. 

That promise had him ducking into a classroom and firing up his comm, quickly calling Xanatos. He was regretting every having agreed to speak with the man. This wasn’t an honor; it was a dangerous chore. He was slowly realizing that he may actually be in over his dead, but the way out seemed farther and farther away and more and more impossible to reach. 

“Did you find out anything?” Xanatos demanded immediately as soon as he answered. There was no longer a façade of civility. It was all just the dirty business. 

“They are on Melida/Daan,” Bruck said, hating himself more and more with every word that came out of his mouth. He didn’t want to tell on his Master or Anakin or Padme. Instead he picked a sacrifice he was certain Xanatos couldn’t ignore. “Master Qui-Gon abandoned Obi-Wan on Melida/Daan. The others went to rescue him and took Qui-Gon with them.” 

“You’re kidding?” Xanatos crowed. “Perfect Master Jinn left his padawan in a dangerous war zone. Oh! This is perfect. This is absolutely perfect! Excellent work, Padawan.” Xanatos was smirking so broadly. He hung up instantly, so focused on what Bruck told him he didn’t even think to ask if there was more. 

Bruck turned his comm off so Xanatos wouldn’t be able to call him back. He felt sick. He took a few breaths, trying to assure himself that what he’d done wasn’t so bad. He needed to in order to keep the conversation short and keep from telling anything else that might get Ben, Anakin or Padme in trouble. He couldn’t shake the feeling, though, that he had done something truly awful. 

He stood there for a long time, just breathing and trying to keep himself from throwing up all over the floor. When he finally felt more secure with his stomach he left, heading right for the creche and his bed. The delicious dinner he’d made with Padme sat like a stone in his stomach.

* * *

The Middle Generation approached The Young for a treaty as soon as the morning light came. Nield and Cerasi were smart enough to accept instantly. With that, the war was over. More people supported The Young and their new government than was truly needed to form a government on this planet. The Elders were forced to surrender as all of their weapons were effectively disabled. 

It was over all fairly bloodless, in the end. The final “battle” involved no bloodshed, just a bunch of Clonetroopers spooking the Elders and the children doing most of the work. Qui-Gon was actually very impressed, though he could see that there could be hell to pay very quickly. Forming a government meant giving people power and that was where most new governments failed. People could easily become power hungry. And this government would be full of idealistic children who had just won. In a way, Qui-Gon pitied them. 

Ben believed very much in their cause though. Qui-Gon knew from some late-night conversations on the ship that Melida Daan had managed to form a very solid government that still stood to the day Ben had been dragged from his universe. He knew it could work and so had faith that it could work again, even though it would likely be different. 

Qui-Gon wished he had faith in that. He wished he had even a tenth of Ben’s faith. Qui-Gon had much faith in the Force, but Ben had faith in people, despite all evidence to the contrary. He believed in the troopers. He believed in the goodness of the Youth. He believed in his younger self (though he didn’t believe Obi-Wan would inherently return to the Jedi id Qui-Gon didn’t get his ass in gear). He believed in Anakin even though Qui-Gon discovered the whole ‘oh, Jedi marry in the future’ thing was a big fat lie that Qui-Gon’s perfect little Padawan told to protect Anakin Skywalker’s secret marriage. That had been a shock to the system, though given that Obi-Wan had just run off to join a war, it probably shouldn’t have been.

Most of all, though, Ben believed in Qui-Gon. He looked at Qui-Gon, looked right through his eyes and saw all of his insecurities. He knew so much about Xanatos and Qui-Gon’s probably unfair feelings that Obi-Wan would betray him and turn evil too. He knew about Qui-Gon’s love and attraction to Tahl. He knew Qui-Gon questioned the Jedi’s place in the universe. He knew Qui-Gon was exhausted and bitter from everything he’d seen. Ben saw all of these things, but still looked and Qui-Gon with faith and admiration. 

It was humbling and it was terrifying. Yes, it was easy to not have to explain his actions, but Ben didn’t give himself or Mace enough credit when he’d said it was easy to care for someone who already accepted him. It was scary to meet a stranger who knew everything about you and loved you fiercely none the less. Ben loved Qui-Gon despite the mistakes Qui-Gon hadn’t even made yet. Qui-Gon wanted to run away from such an all-consuming love. He knew damn well that he truly did not deserve it. 

Which was why he was sitting here in the meeting, listening to The Young and Obi-Wan begin to piece together what they actually wanted out of a government. Qui-Gon didn’t want to disappoint Ben, and honestly, he was certain Ben would weaponize that if he could. He was quite the manipulator and the negotiator. He was absolutely a bastard and Qui-Gon absolutely adored that about him, every bit as much as he wanted to strangle him for it. He could already see how Obi-Wan’s impish personality could become that. 

The Young had temporarily elected Nield as Governor, and Cerasi as his second, which worked well. Then they’d put together a group of leaders of The Young, Obi-Wan included. This was also good, as it brought in an outside perspective. Qui-Gon and Ben’s job were listening and giving advice if they were asked. 

So far tensions were high. There wasn’t enough food or clean water. All of their cities and strongholds were in ruins. There weren’t enough medical supplies and most of the hospitals had been entirely bombed out. There was still a lot of weaponry in people’s hands. And the children who would guide this new phase of their planet had never truly disagreed before. But now there were disagreements abound.

“The first order of business should be the destruction of the halls of Evidence. We cannot continue to keep this fragile peace if these monuments to division continue to stand,” Nield declared with great gravitas. 

“What about food?” Tuan asked instantly. “Winter isn’t terribly far away.” 

“Or medical care?” Dor asked. “What do people who are sick or injured care about a bunch of buildings?” 

That started a series of discussions which was quickly becoming an argument. Qui-Gon did his best to keep a neutral expression and not get annoyed by the squabbling. There was a lot of things which needed to be done and there were limited resources. In a way, none of them were wrong, but certain things, like food before winter, would be more urgent. In-fighting just made the response time slower. 

“Ben, you seem to have thoughts,” Cerasi said, cutting through the devolving argument. Qui-Gon’s gaze slipped to Ben, who had been furiously taking notes on the datapad he’d brought with him. 

Ben had been a huge proponent of these meetings, but also talked The Young into recording the meetings, like the Jedi Council did. Ben wasn’t making a transcript, though. He was just taking notes. He also hadn’t been trying to school his expression at all. 

“I think Nield is right, to some degree,” Ben said. “Those buildings are monuments to division. They remind people who would rather be fighting anyway that there is another life. But have you all heard the phrase “those who forget history are doomed to repeat it?”.” That earned nods from the children at the table. 

“But food and medicine and fuel are also important,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“This is true. So why not kill two birds with one stone?” Ben asked. “The Halls of Evidence are filled with holos. Each one has their own stand and plaque, which is why they take up so much space, yes?” 

“Yeah. It’s just floors and floors of the dead talking about wanting to kill one another,” Nield said bitterly. 

“So why not condense them? Keep the names and dates, but just remove the projectors?” Ben suggested. 

“What would that accomplish?” Tuan asked. “The buildings would still stand. They just wouldn’t start playing automatically, right?” 

“Wait, you mean like the archives?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes getting huge. “No, wait, listen, everyone. At the Temple there’s a lot of knowledge. They try to keep a record of every written anything, which of course has to be condensed. Even holo files can be condensed. A hundred or more of the Halls of Evidence could be condensed into one building. The projectors wouldn’t just start playing when you walk by. The records would be there, but you’d have to actually look for them,” Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon could see the idea that Ben had planted, but Obi-Wan was running so well with it. Really, it sounded better coming from him than Ben anyway. 

“So, there will still be the buildings,” Nield pointed out. 

“Yes, and some of them can come down, but so much is destroyed right now. Some of them can be used as temporary shelter for the winter. Some of them can be hospitals. They’re strong enough to survive the bombings,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “And a bunch of them can be taken down with time, so maybe only a dozen or so remain and only as archives.” 

“But we’d need people to do all that archiving work,” Cerasi pointed out. 

Obi-Wan seemed brought up short by that for a moment before he turned to look at Ben and then Qui-Gon. He swallowed nervously. “Ben, you said that the Temple is going to send more Jedi and clonetroopers, right? Can they also send archivists?” 

“If we request it, there’s no reason they shouldn’t,” Ben said. “For the record, the clonetroops are coming to help you rebuild only. They are not your police or fighting force.”

“We don’t want to fight,” Nield said hotly. 

“For the record,” Ben reminded gently. “They’re literally just assistance for a few months. Same thing with any other temple help. They can help rebuild or take apart the Halls of Evidence and convert them, but you will need to learn from them before they leave.” 

“Thank you, for that,” Cerasi said graciously, once again breaking some of the building tension in the room. 

“It can’t be first if we’re waiting for archivists,” Nield said. 

“No, but it can be very soon. It may be better to get schematics and plan what you want to be in some of the empty buildings,” Qui-Gon advised. 

“So, hospitals,” Dor said. 

“Or schools,” another girl said. 

Nield still didn’t look totally comfortable. “They are still monuments, and things are still delicate. I also don’t like keeping these things around. It might encourage people to start worshipping the dead again.” 

“We have spray paint,” Cerasi said. “Why don’t we paint a few of them?” she asked. 

“And take off the outer plaques,” Obi-Wan said. “Once the archivists get here, we can dismantle a few and free up some farm space. Is it possible we could get help from the Agricorp? We’ll need help terraforming some of the destroyed land.” 

And just like that the discussion shifted. They drew up a list of things which needed to get done, requests which would need to be made and schematics which would need to be collected. When things were working well, Nield was a good leader. Qui-Gon didn’t need the Force to know he wasn’t totally happy with this, but he seemed mollified because the Halls of Evidence as they currently existed would change almost immediately. 

Qui-Gon stayed back, moving to sit next to Ben while they children began to file out. Qui-Gon saw Nield and Cerasi pulled Obi-Wan aside, whispering in a corner. 

“Now’s a good time to talk to him,” Ben said. 

“Maybe,” Qui-Gon murmured. His mouth nearly dropped open when he saw Cerasi kiss Obi-Wan on the mouth. Obi-Wan blushed and glanced to him. He didn’t have time to say anything before Nield tugged Obi-Wan into a kiss as well while Cerasi giggled. 

“Young love is nice,” Ben murmured at his side, chuckling when Qui-Gon turned to glare at him. 

“Please tell me my Padawan isn’t having sex?” Qui-Gon hissed. 

“Ah, so he’s still your Padawn? A little presumptive of you,” Ben teased, properly smirking now. 

“Ben!” Qui-Gon hissed, causing Ben to laugh and lean in closer. 

“Don’t worry, Master. It’s just puppy love and kisses right now. You don’t have to worry about your Padawan running off with someone until Duchess Satine. Although given the way that went, I seem to remember my Master giving me contraceptives and begging me to just fuck already. Although he said it in politer terms than that,” Ben said cheerfully. 

Qui-Gon dropped his forehead against Ben’s shoulder. “I feel like I should begin pitying myself now.” 

“Perhaps. But none of this will happen if you don’t talk to him,” Ben reminded in a gentle, but still far more serious tone. 

Qui-Gon sighed and lifted his head, looking at the three teenagers who were watching them closely now. He sighed and stood, walking over to them. Obi-Wan just began to look extremely nervous, but Nield and Cerasi looked like they were waiting for a fight to start. 

“I would like to speak with Obi-Wan for a moment, if you don’t mind.” 

“We mind,” Cerasi said shortly. 

“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan said in a softer voice. “Can you all give us a moment?” He spoke a little louder so Ben could hear as well.

“Shout if you need anything, Obi-Wan,” Nield said before taking Cerasi’s hand and walking out with her. Ben followed shortly after. 

The room they were in had been badly destroyed, so they really were only a holler away and it wouldn’t be hard for them to be overheard if the other three wanted to eavesdrop. But still, it was a semblance of privacy. Ben was right, he had been putting this off far too long. 

“You did well, in that meeting,” Qui-Gon noted. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, his white cheeks becoming a soft pink. “It wouldn’t be possible without Temple assistance. And Ben lead me to the answer.” Qui-Gon was surprised that Obi-Wan realized that, but it also impressed him. 

“He did,” Qui-Gon said. “But they wouldn’t have listened if you hadn’t followed his lead and crafted the suggestion in your own way.” 

“There’s a lot of fighting in politics,” Obi-Wan said. “Which I knew, but it’s different to be in the middle of it.” 

“This is true,” Qui-Gon said. He could feel the conversation slipping away from him. When had talking to his Padawan become so awkward? 

“So, um. You and Ben… are you together?” Obi-Wan asked with the bluntness of youth.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but laugh. “No. He’s quite a handsome man, but he had his Commander have been making eyes at each other for the entire trip here. I believe Commander Cody might kill me if I tried to get in the way of whatever they have going on.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes had gotten rather huge. It was pretty comical, actually. It also saved Qui-Gon from explaining that any attraction he might have felt to Ben was basically voiced by having helped wash Obi-Wan’s socks. 

“I wanted to apologize for the way I left things,” Qui-Gon said. “For leaving at all. Tahl did need help, but I could have made a plan with you and returned immediately.” 

“So, you really didn’t come back on your own,” Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon considered for a moment playing stupid and saying he clearly hadn’t come back on his own, since so many people came with him. But the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes was very wounded, and Qui-Gon knew from Ben that his Master hadn’t come back for Ben. He also had an idea of how that affected Ben. He knew he wouldn’t have come back until Obi-Wan called for help, and that his pride and fears had hurt a young boy. 

If Ben could forgive Qui-Gon for this, then Qui-Gon at least owed his Padawan an apology. 

“I didn’t,” he said. “Anakin heard what happened and decided they were coming here, which Ben was going to do anyway, apparently. I got told I was returning.” 

Obi-Wan’s expression was properly crushed, which made Qui-Gon’s chest ache. He’d done this to both of them. 

“I was wrong for that,” Qui-Gon said. “I shouldn’t have offered you a choice of protecting your friends or being a Jedi, and I should have come back on my own.” 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, dropping his gaze. 

“I would like it if you would reconsider leaving the Order and return with me,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan’s head shot back up. His eyes burned with pain and warring hope. “You want me back?” 

“I do,” Qui-Gon said. “This will likely not be easy, and we are both in trouble with the Temple. It will take time for both of us. But if you are willing, I want you to be my Padawan again.” 

Obi-Wan watched him for a moment, clearly weighing his options. He looked around the room, the blown out, destroyed room of what had once been the Melida Daan Unity building back when the two faction had tried to work together, but which survived only three days after it was originally built to completion. Qui-Gon could almost see the image of The Young sitting around that room in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“I need to think about, Master,” Obi-Wan said. His gaze returned to Qui-Gon. “Is that alright?” 

“I understand,” Qui-Gon said. Little gods, but it hurt, though. Ben warned him that Obi-Wan might not want to return. This Obi-Wan hadn’t watched one of his two sweethearts be murdered. He hadn’t suffered the same way or been so desperate to escape his grief. He might decide to stay. Maybe he should. 

But a selfish part of Qui-Gon’s heart wanted Obi-Wan to want to return to him. He’d been a damned fool, and the proof had stood before him in that Council meeting, dressing him down and then spending days building him back up on the journey here. Qui-Gon didn’t want to lose the relationship that could be built. He hoped his mistake wouldn’t keep Obi-Wan from the Jedi, or from wanting to walk at his side. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. “We should rejoin the others,” he said, brushing past Qui-Gon and fleeing the room, leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts and his failures.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben really, desperately wanted to leave Melida/Daan, but didn’t dare suggest leaving. He wanted to get back to his Padawan, who’s transmissions were getting shorter and shorter. Ben knew damn well why: Bruck had likely done something for Xanatos that he regretted. Really, Ben should have a few more weeks before things became truly critical. The thefts which would eventually culminate in the death of Bruck Chun shouldn’t have even started yet. But Ben’s presence changed things, so he couldn’t know for sure when they would start, or if it would even be thefts this time. Ben was anxious to be back and put himself between Xanatos Du Crion and his Padawan. But they couldn’t leave yet. Things were so fragile and dangerous.

Additionally, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were awkwardly dancing around each other and Ben was having to resist sitting down with them both and trying to mediate peace. Qui-Gon apologized and was allowing Obi-Wan time to think. Qui-Gon didn’t have to return with them when they left, and Ben suspected he might stay if Obi-Wan hadn’t decided by then. But Ben wanted them both to return to the Temple with him and the others. He wanted everyone tucked safely in the temple and he wanted very much to unleash Anakin on Xanatos and take his new Padawan to a nice dinner at Dex’s. 

But they couldn’t leave yet, not until they had replacements, and not until Ben was certain Cerasi wouldn’t be assassinated again. That brought him to one of the most difficult parts of this particular assignment. Last time, Mawat in a power grab had his people fire into an angry crowd to start another fight, killing Cerasi in the confusion. While Ben had long forgiven Nield and even Wehutti for their parts in everything that happened, Ben apparently hadn’t forgiven Mawat as he was supposed to. He wanted badly to just arrest the young man. 

It wasn’t fair. Mawat was as much of a child as Obi-Wan or Nield or even Bruck. Ben should be past this, but apparently he’d never worked out his feelings about Mawat. Leaving had allowed him to just shove it all aside, and Bruck’s betrayal and death had been much more traumatic in the long run. So now Ben sat here, faced with someone who he still felt rage when he looked at them. 

That was why everyone on their team knew to be on the look out for him, because Ben didn’t trust himself to be fair when it came to the boy. 

Ben was currently sitting outside with a group of The Young, some of the 501st and Ahsoka. Ahsoka had pointed out that it was good weather to kick a ball around in and that playing for a while would help everyone’s stress levels. They couldn’t do much else currently but plan and collect weapons from The Elders who refused to surrender. 

The collection was easier that Ben remembered, because the children were being escorted by a couple of Clone Troopers with stunners. It certainly didn’t take as long, and Obi-Wan was doing a good job of leading his troops. He was polite to the Troopers who came with him, but he also tried to not use them if possible. 

“Did he really say you weren’t any better than them?” Nield asked, sounding offended. Obi-Wan and Cerasi were talking about what happened when Cerasi’s father, Wehutti, and his group had their weapons taken away. 

“He said that we were using soldiers with weapons and only arming ourselves,” Obi-Wan said. 

Ben leaned further back against the rubble he’d taken up as a seat. He remembered Wehutti saying something similar to him as well, though they hadn’t had Troopers to back them up. He crossed his arms into his sleeves and let himself be open to the Force. He felt content for a moment. This was easy. This was a rest. 

“Yeah, but they aren’t full weapons. They’re stunners,” Nield argued. 

“They’re still weapons,” Rex cut in. He’d been standing nearby the group of three sweethearts, listening to them recount their tale. “They can still kill.” 

“But I thought stunners were non-lethal,” Nield said. 

“They’re not as lethal as a blaster bolt or a slug, but stunners use electricity or drugs to knock people out. If someone loses consciousness they can easily die. If any of The Elders have a pacer and I shoot them with my stunner, the pacer will break, and their heart will stop. Wehutti could have been burned because of that leg of his. It also might have made the leg break permanently, which would be da-dang hard to fix.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath at Rex catching himself before he could curse. It was sweet. 

“And what about the chemical ones?” Nield asked, now curious. 

“It might not work. Everyone’s body chem is different, Governor,” Rex said. 

Nield wrinkled his nose. “You can just call me Nield.” 

“As I was saying, Governor,” Rex said, smirking like the bastard he could be. “If you don’t use enough chemicals, the person may not be knocked out. If you use too much, you can kill them. Someone with more weight will likely need more, but what if they’re allergic to anything in the chemical cocktail? The electric stunners are safer, but they’re still dangerous. Any time I fire my weapon I have to accept that I may kill someone. We all have to accept that. And taking a life isn’t a small thing.”

“Would you like to not have to fight anymore, Rex?” Cerasi asked. She leaned a little closer to him, as did Obi-Wan and Nield. They liked him. Rex was very blunt and smart, and he talked to them like they were on his level. Which they were. 

“Maybe. I have to say, this is a lot easier than normal,” Rex said. 

Nield and Obi-Wan snorted. “This is hardly easy,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t important. Just easier. We’re not being gunned down by the thousands, for defending a target we can’t save but have to die to try and keep anyway. Just acting scary and guarding you kids is a lot easier than what we’re used to.” 

“That sounds like hell,” Cerasi said bluntly and immediately before Nield could argue that they weren’t kids, or an awkward silence could settle in.

“It is,” Rex said. “My brothers and I have mixed feelings about all of the war business. We wouldn’t exist without it. But a lot of us die for it too.”

“Thank you for coming to help,” Obi-Wan said. He looked at Rex with a soft, respectful look which clearly brought Rex up short. 

“Yeah. We know a thing or two about shinies fighting the good fight,” Rex said. 

“What’s a shiny?” Nield asked. 

“It’s a clone who hasn’t seen combat yet, and so hasn’t panted their armor yet,” Ahsoka said, moving to join the group. 

“So, he’s calling us inexperienced?” Nield asked, going stiff. “We may be young but-”

“Rex is probably around our age,” Ahsoka cut in. “Are you fifteen yet?” 

“Not quite,” Rex said. 

Nield’s mouth dropped right open. “But you’re… you don’t look 15.” 

“We were made to have sped up aging until we hit our peak performance. Most of us are under 15. Don’t get me wrong, we’re adults and we’ll have a normal life span from here. Probably. But yeah, with cloning, the faster you age, the more you can push out product in a human lifetime.” Rex wasn’t happy about this. Hell, Ben and Anakin and the Jedi weren’t happy about it. But it was what it was, and they all had to live with it now. 

“That’s… that’s horrible!” Nield said. 

“Is what it is, Governor,” Rex said with a shrug. 

“Well, if you’re under 15 then you all should be part of The Young then,” Nield said, fire in his eyes. 

“We’re not going to be here too long,” Rex said, clearly uncomfortable. 

“It’ll be honorary,” Cerasi said. “And more of your brothers are coming. You’re like us, raised to fight in a war that you had nothing to do with except being born. And now you’re helping us find peace.” 

Rex looked properly flummoxed for a moment before he slowly nodded. “That would be quite an honor, Lieutenant Governor.” 

Cerasi smiled. “You’re welcome. We’ll tell the others of the Council when we meet tonight. Do you and some of your brothers want to be there?” 

“We can be,” Rex said. “Do you all have a symbol yet?” 

“A symbol?” Nield asked. 

Rex pointed to the Jaig Eyes on his helmet. “This is the jai’galaar ‘la sur’haii’ se, the Jaig Eyes. They show that I’m a warrior who’s had an act of bravery which earned this symbol. Only Clan leaders can give them, on Mandalore.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Ahsoka said. “Who gave them to you?” 

“Would you believe me if I said Jango Fett? Well, he told me I earned them, but Alpha-17 painted them before he and Appo swapped place,” Rex said. 

“Wow!” Ahsoka breathed. “That’s amazing. Jango Fett was their template,” she explained to the other three quickly. 

“The Young should have a symbol. And the government should have a symbol as well,” Rex said. “I know a few clones who are good with a paint brush, if you’re interested.” 

“Absolutely!” Cerasi said. “Just think! It will be a great way to unify us,” she said to the other two boys. 

“We can talk more about this tonight,” Ahsoka said. “I was supposed to come get you all to come play kickball with us. You too, Rex.” 

“Of course, Commander,” Rex teased lightly. 

Ahsoka badgered Cerasi and Nield to come with her, but Obi-Wan broke off from the group, walking over to where Ben was. To Ben’s surprise, Obi-Wan sat down next to him. The pair of them sat side by side quietly for a moment, watching as the years melted from Cerasi, Nield and Rex’s face as they played with the other children and clones. There was laughter and happy screams in Melida/Daan’s capital city for the first time in years.

“I need some advice,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. Ben turned to look at him for a moment, wondering if perhaps there was something in the Force that drew them together. 

“Some advice. I suppose I can guess why you don’t want to talk to Qui-Gon,” Ben said. Obi-Wan shifted guiltily, which told Ben everything he needed to know. “What about Anakin then?” 

“I like him, and he likes me, but he doesn’t like Master Qui-Gon,” he said. 

“Ah, so you need someone more impartial.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “You know what happened, when… when I chose to stay behind?” Ben nodded and affirmative. “Yeah, well, Master Qui-Gon apologized to me, and asked me to come back and be his Padawan.” 

“And how does that make you feel?” Ben asked. He left his relaxed stance and was looking at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan had pulled his legs up in a simple meditative pose, though his hands were resting loosely in his lap and his head was hanging. 

“Confused,” Obi-Wan said. “Happy, I guess. Sad and… and angry.” He whispered the last part with a bit of shame. 

“Can you tell me why you’re angry?” Ben asked, turning bodily to regard Obi-Wan.

“It’s like… if it was wrong for him to do, why did he do it to begin with?” Obi-Wan asked. “I know that isn’t fair, and I shouldn’t be feeling that way.” 

“Feelings are just indicator lights in your starship,” Ben said. “You’re going to feel them and that’s healthy and normal. As Jedi, and people who will be adults, it’s our job to identify our emotions and deal with them in a healthy manner.” 

“I hate feeling like this. I want to be really happy, but I’m not. It’s all confusing. I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan was clearly in agony about this, and he hadn’t even addressed the issues of why he stayed to begin with. Ben took a breath and let it out, reminding himself to be careful, and that no matter how much he wanted Obi-Wan to return as well, that this was Obi-Wan’s choice, not his, not anymore. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn is a very wounded man. It will probably be years before he looked at you and doesn’t see Xanatos,” Ben said. 

Obi-Wan stiffened up at that. “I’m not like him.” 

“You could be. All of us could be, even Qui-Gon. He’s scared that what happened to Xanatos was truly his fault and not the choices Xanatos made. He’s afraid that he’s tainted and will make more dark Jedi.” Ben explained gently. 

“But he’s a great teacher!” Obi-Wan protested. 

“He is,” Ben said in a soothing voice. “And he cares for you very much. But he’s afraid of that and doesn’t trust it.” 

“Because he’s afraid I’ll be Xanatos again,” Obi-Wan said, the idea clicking into his head. He dropped his head, looking at his ankles. “I try to be good for him, but I’m not good. I think maybe I knew this, but I don’t know how to be what he needs.” 

“That’s your first mistake, my young friend. You don’t need to be what he needs. You need to be what you need and what the Jedi need,” Ben said. He saw the way his words hit Obi-Wan by the way his shoulders flinched. “Qui-Gon is an adult. A grieving adult, and a human which means he’s flawed. But he will also try very hard for you, if you let him.” 

“So, you think I should go back?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. It matters what you think,” Ben said. “You left for a reason, after all. And it wasn’t just because your Master offered you a bad choice.” 

“I would like your opinion.” 

“I won’t tell you if you should or should not accept the apology or his offer to return. I will offer you other advice, though.” 

“What type of other advice.” 

“What do you want advice about?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “He mentioned a probation.” 

“Yes, if you decide to return, there will be a probation period. I temporarily left the Jedi when I was your age. I too had a probation,” Ben said. 

“Is it bad?” Obi-Wan asked. “I know I could go back, but is it… does it effect a lot?” 

“I was on the Council in the Outer Rim and I am a Jedi Master. You must overcome your own failings as you get older, even ones you don’t believe should be counted as failings.”

“But what about immediately?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Well, you’ll be restricted to the temple, and you’ll probably have to do many tasks and chores you don’t like, even things that don’t seem really fair, like cleaning a room by hand. But this is a penance and it won’t be forever. People you know, even your friends may also avoid you and talk about you behind your back. This isn’t right, but it is how it is. But this won’t last forever. You will have to decide whether forgive them and decide if it’s worth it to keep those relationships. But honestly, people will forget with time. It won’t matter, it will be a blip. But it won’t feel like that’s possible at first. Just trust me, it ends eventually, and you won’t even notice that it’s over.” 

He looked back at Obi-Wan. He’d looked away, caught in a memory while he spoke. But when he looked back at Obi-Wan, the boy wore a thoughtful expression. 

“I don’t want to just abandon The Young,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

“Have you talked to any of them about this?” 

Obi-Wan flushed. “No, but Council seats are elected on a year term.” 

“Were you certain you would be here in a year when you accepted that?” 

Obi-Wan flushed deeper, dropping his gaze. That was interesting, because Ben had been certain he would stay on Melida/Daan for the rest of his life at this point in his own time time. But then again, he’d had to be the one to call and beg for help. This time help arrived on its own.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I made a commitment to the Jedi and broke it. I made a commitment to The Young and if I break that too, then what good is my word? What good am I? Aren’t I just a liar?” 

“Has someone been saying these things to you?” Ben asked. 

“No. Just myself. I feel like it’s hard to find the Force, like it comes and goes, like I’m an initiate crawling in the dark,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

“I cannot help you with this, Obi-Wan. But I suspect that your old Master would want to meditate with you if you asked him.”

“Probably. He’s being nice. Quiet. I know he’s upset that I didn’t just say yes. I know I hurt him a lot too.” Obi-Wan sounded guilty, which Ben remembered feeling as well. “And if I decide to go back, I would want him to be my Master. I just don’t know if I want to go back. He left me. He only came back because you made him.” 

Ben looked out to the children playing. “We’ll only be here another week. By we, I mean myself, Anakin, Ahsoka and some of the troops. Archivists, medical troopers and builders are coming, and the Agricorp members will be here in three days. I have a new Padawan to return to, after all.” 

“You didn’t bring them?” Obi-Wan asked. He tucked one leg to his chest, putting his arms around the leg in a faux-casual pose. 

“Bruck and I haven’t had any time to train. I was afraid this would be quite a disaster and anyone shaped like a child would get hurt. Ahsoka is already used to warzones, unfortunately, and she’s not my Padawan” Ben said. “Now that things seem more stable, I’m anxious to get back.” 

“You took Bruck Chun as your Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes getting huge. 

“I’m aware of how he is. He’s angry and a bit vicious and stubborn as a gundark, but he has potential, just like you do, my young friend.” Ben offered the boy a smile. “I could say the same things about your personality, and I believe that you also can be a Jedi if that’s what you want. You deserved the chances you’ve been given.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan murmured. He pressed his face into his arms. “Would we still be friends, once you have to take care of Bruck?” 

“Yes, I don’t see why not,” Ben said. “Your… fissions don’t mean that I will feel ill will toward you. In fact, I would hope you would tell me if my Padawan is abusing you.” 

“You mean that?” Obi-Wan asked with a fragile hope. 

“Yes,” Ben said seriously. “But I should also caution you that if you abuse this trust or make up stories that you and I will be having words. I’m not alright with my Padawan bullying others, but I also will not allow the reverse as well.” 

A sort of soft grin spread over Obi-Wan’s face. “That’s kind of nice, actually.” That made Ben feel a little better, a little trusted. 

“Here’s my last piece of advice before I send you to go play. Talk to Qui-Gon. Tell him your fears. He needs to hear how you feel, even if it hurts him. And you need to know he understands, even if you think it makes you less appealing to him. Do you understand me?” Ben asked. 

“I do.” 

“Then go play.” 

“Only if you come with me,” Obi-Wan said. He stood and offered Ben a hand. 

Ben stared at for a moment before laughing and standing up. He followed Obi-Wan out into the fray for kickball, a game he hadn’t played since he was a boy. He felt young again, and not just from watching Obi-Wan play, but because he was playing too. It felt almost like a revolution in his heart.

* * *

“So, he just sat there and listened while you let him have it?” Nield asked. Obi-Wan was aware that they really shouldn’t be having relationship talks right now, but they‘d all been so busy and they finally had a short moment to themselves. 

Two days ago, the Agricorp members showed up. They took the surveying data that Anakin had put together and taken samples themselves. Yesterday they had spoken to Nield about a proposition. Nield contacted the Young Council and then he contacted the Middle Generation and The Elders. Apparently, the Agricorp wouldn’t move forward with whatever this was without representatives from all parts of their population. 

Obi-Wan knew Nield was agitated, which was part of why he didn’t feel too bad distracting Nield by talking about going to see Qui-Gon and having a meditation session. He’d told Qui-Gon most of what he told Ben Kenobi (though some of the things about Qui-Gon he kept to himself). Qui-Gon agreed with Ben that this was Obi-Wan’s decision. He also admitted that he would stay on Melida/Daan a little longer if Obi-Wan needed more time to decide. That had been a relief in its own way.

Nield was standing with his shoulder against Obi-Wan’s holding his hand. There were small snow flurries in the air. It wasn’t full winter yet, but it was getting close and that was causing a lot of people anxiety. It was a good excuse to snuggle with his sweethearts. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say let I him have it, but I told him that I was hurt by his leaving and that I had been lonely before,” Obi-Wan said. “He listened and told me he realized that I was pretty isolated, which was why he hadn’t minded that the three of us were spending time together.” 

Cerasi chuckled. “He sounds like a concerned parent.” There was a melancholy to her words and Obi-Wan knew why. She’d expressed privately to him that now that they had peace, she was missing her family. 

“I guess,” Obi-Wan said, dropping his gaze so he didn’t have to look at Nield. 

“Are you going back with him?” Nield asked. 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted in a whisper. 

“You gave up a lot for us, Obi-Wan. Your home, your people, your family. And all you’ve gotten is war, a broken city, no food and a lot of work,” Cerasi said. “We won’t blame you if you want to go back.” 

“But I gained a lot too. I got you two. And a cause I care about and I am helping people,” Obi-Wan said. Though as there were more people coming in from the Jedi and their Corps, he was feeling less and less necessary. No one said anything, but Obi-Wan felt more like he understood the Corp members than he did his own friends. He’d been there, after all. Cerasi or Nield or any of the other Young would crack a joke in reference to something and Obi-Wan would be the only one who didn’t laugh. He could learn the jokes and references, but no one would understand his references because no one here understood the Jedi, not as they truly were.

No, that wasn’t true. The Clone Troopers understood. They may not get every reference, but when they looked at him, he felt understood. But they seemed to understand the Melida and Daan too. Rex’s friend had made two symbols, a crest for The Young (a blue and orange bird flying from a broken building) and a crest for a united Melida Daan, combined with old symbols of the Melida (a type of grain) and Daan (a set of three stars) and the new symbol for The Young. The bird carried the grain and the stars guided it. The buildings were gone in the new design. It was beautiful, and the Clone Troopers had painted the Young Bird on their armor, outward signs that as Nield promised, they were accepted as part of The Young, even though they would have to leave soon. 

“I might blame you,” Nield said dryly. 

“Nield!” Cerasi hissed. 

“I’m kidding. Mostly,” Nield said. He turned to regard Obi-Wan with a look that Obi-Wan couldn’t decipher. 

Nield put his arm around Obi-Wan tugged him to his chest. He kissed him, a not so innocent kiss on the mouth. Obi-Wan gasped into the kiss, which practically swept him off his feet. He found his fists balled in Nield’s shirt and himself shaking by the time the kiss broke. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cerasi loves you too. She’s just better at not being selfish. I won’t blame you if you want to go home. You stayed and helped us when you didn’t have to, but I also know this isn’t your home like it is ours. I want you with me through all of this. But I’m scared I’m just keeping you like a security blanket. We’re the birds who rose from the rubble, but you’re a bird who came to us from the stars. I want my star bird to stay with me. But maybe the star bird’s place isn’t here with us.” 

Obi-Wan felt himself tear up. He looked from Nield to Cerasi, who was also tearing up from Nield’s words. He knew she felt the same. That was part of why he was so safe with them: they loved people enough to do what needed to be done. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, trying to get his words out without his tears falling. “I love you both.” 

All his other words were cut off from the gruff words of Wehutti cutting across the moment.

“So, were we called here for a public proposal?” he growled out. 

“No, were waiting for Lenai from the Agricorp,” Nield said shortly. “And the other members of the Council.” 

“We don’t recognize the Council,” Wehutti said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Father, can you just listen?” Cerasi asked, sounding deeply frustrated. Wehutti’s eyes moved to her, hesitating. “We just want to hear this proposition.” 

“Alright,” he shortly. 

There was tense silence as the two members from the Middle Generation, the other seven Council members and the three Agricorp members trickled to the meeting space. 

“Good morning, all,” Lenai said. They were a deeply cheerful looking person with a big smile. 

“What is this about?” Wehutti demanded. 

“So, you all know about the plan to get rid of these Halls of Evidence,” Lenai said. 

“No! You’re going to destroy our history?” Wehutti shouted, but the other four Melida Daan adults weren’t looking any happier. 

“Not destroy, father,” Cerasi said. “We’re going to build large archives, so people can find all of this information, but then we can use some of the old Halls for shelter and hospitals and remove the others so we can have farming land.” 

“You all are trying to desecrate our dead!” Wehutti snapped. 

“We aren’t desecrating anything!” Mawat cut in, his tone short and defensive. He was drawing himself up, trying to seem taller. A lot of The Young were. “This way everyone’s family testimony still exists, but we can have actual space.” 

“Our ancestors ashes are in there!” one of the middle generation’s women shouted. 

“That’s the thing,” Lenai said cheerfully. “The soil here has become really worn out. There aren’t any natural nutrients. One of the best ways to grow things is in soil which included some level of dead things.” 

“Serah Lenai, is there a better way to put that?” Obi-Wan asked in a strained voice. He knew the science and knew that was true, but those were people’s ancestors Lenai was talking about. And these people were already pretty trigger happy.

“No,” Lenai said. “Governor Nield expressed the fact that there will be no more war memorials, but that doesn’t mean the dead can’t be remembered. You don’t have ground to waste with a cemetery, so I thought something like the Tuva people may do in this case.” 

Everyone was looking at Lenai like they’d grown an extra head, but there was silence.

“Tell them what that means,” Nield instructed, his voice calm and even. Obi-Wan was struck by how much Nield seemed like a leader then. He was calm where there was anxiety and anger brewing. 

“The Tuva use their dead to grow trees,” Lenai said. “My proposal is this.” They stopped and nodded to one of the others who held out a datapad, a plan popping up, showing what was clearly a garden. 

“We use our dead to grow trees?” Wehutti asked, half disgusted and half perplexed. 

“A memorial garden,” Nield said. “We’d write all the names of anyone who’s remains were used in the garden and have benches with people’s names as well. That way everyone is remembered… and we’re honoring the sacrifice of our dead by building something to help our people now.” 

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Cerasi whispered, beginning to tear up again. “They aren’t just buried in an archive now, are they?” 

“No,” Nield said. He smiled sadly at her. He hadn’t liked the archive idea at all. He’d wanted to tear down the Halls, but the Council had liked the idea and he’d yielded. “I thought you’d like it, Cerasi.” 

“I love it,” she whispered. She turned and looked to the Young. “This is what we need, a way to honor the people who made us, but also to grow past this war and hate.” She turned to the other adults. “Our ancestors will help us grow.” 

“It seems like you’re going to do it anyway, so why tell us?” Wehutti demanded. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn suggested that it may be prudent to… make a council that included both the older generations and the Young. It would involve restructuring the Young Council, as the Council would be… more of a unified front from The Young. And some of us could serve on the larger council. Lenai also suggested that if we just did these things without telling anyone it may piss people off.” 

“You can say that again,” the man from the middle generation said. 

“I like this idea,” The Middler woman said. “We need hospitals and places to stay. But my grandparents have their last words in the Halls of Evidence. As do my parents, and my siblings and my wife. If there’s a way to keep those words… but they’re so angry. They’re running off to die and I’m tired of it. But I would love to see their name on a bench under a tree, a sign that they were more than their anger.” 

Cerasi was beaming brightly. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. This was what she’d always been fighting for. Peace, actual peace and compromise. 

In his heart, he knew that this wouldn’t be possible without the help given by others. Lenai and his plans, Qui-Gon’s suggestion, Rex and the Clone Troopers helping, and everything Ben, Anakin and Ahsoka did. When he first met Nield and Cerasi they hadn’t wanted anything from any adult. They wanted to deal with this on their own. Obi-Wan was trusted because he was young too, like them. But adults did come to help. 

It was clear to him what the Jedi could do, what they could offer because they had skills, training and resources. This was what he’d always wanted. He’s been swept away by the cause of the Young, which was a good and just cause. But there were other causes. There were plenty more people he could help as a Jedi. 

He was a Jedi. That thought settled into his mind, clearing away his doubts and fears. He was a Jedi. He was a Jedi and that was his place in the world.

* * *

Qui-Gon was nervous. He couldn’t help that. Obi-Wan had called him after the meeting with the Agricorp and asked if they could meet somewhere. Qui-Gon had said yes instantly. There was a lot of work to do, as the main team would only be there as few more days, just to help transfer before they would head home. Qui-Gon hoped to be one of the people on that transport home with Obi-Wan in tow. 

But he couldn’t help but be afraid that maybe Obi-Wan had made a decision and that decision was to stay behind. Their joint meditation had been productive, he could admit that, but he worried that the things he said hadn’t covered everything Obi-Wan needed. It was a teacher’s fear, one he recognized. But this time, if he didn’t do it right, he would lose the boy he had come to care so much about. He’d come so quickly to care for Obi-Wan that it frightened him. If Obi-Wan stayed behind, Qui-Gon would be leaving part of his heart with him. Even a friendship with Ben wouldn’t bring back what he would lose if Obi-Wan wouldn’t return with him. 

So yes, he was afraid. But he calmed himself and released it to the Force. This was Obi-Wan’s decision. He would have to accept whatever it may be. 

He had arrived a little early to their agreed meeting place. It was a mostly bombed out building. It had enough of a room left that they wouldn’t get rained on, but wasn’t enough to truly shelter people, so it was a decent meeting spot. No one else would likely need to use it while they were. Qui-Gon settled on a nearby rock and settled in to meditate. He barely got himself soothed when he felt Obi-Wan approach. He opened his eyes just as Obi-Wan walked through the blown off door. 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan came over and knelt across from Qui-Gon, which put him on a lower footing. He looked even smaller than he was kneeling a full foot below Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s heart clenched a bit. He really had been an angry fool to forget his apprentice was very much still a child. 

“I have done a lot of thinking,” Obi-Wan began slowly, keeping his eyes down. “About the galaxy and my place in it. I thought that it was helping The Young, and maybe it was for a little while. But it’s not my place to only help them. You say we are the servants of the Force and that’s… I want to be able to say that. I don’t just want to get swept away like this. I don’t want to be limited in what I can do because I’m too stubborn to ask for help now.” 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, not certain he could make heads of tails of what Obi-Wan meant under all those words. Well, he might be able to, but his heart was too afraid to hope. 

“I want to be a Jedi. I want to go home with you, and I would like it if you would be my Master again. I know that I messed up by leaving, that there are other ways to help and I might not have been as necessary here as I thought I was. I’m sorry for my actions.”

“Not all of them,” Qui-Gon said. He saw Obi-Wan flinch and lower his head more. “You did good work while you were here. We will not know if the risks you took helped or not. But you did break your commitment to the Order.” 

“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I know that I will have to live with the consequences of my actions, and I’ll have to earn the trust of everyone all over again. I… know I didn’t really have it to begin with anyway.” 

Qui-Gon’s heart flipped over. Was that how Obi-Wan saw himself? Not trusted, not respected, and probably not accepted? Well, Qui-Gon couldn’t totally blame him, given the way they’d come together. 

“Trust will come with time,” Qui-Gon said. “I want you to be my Padawan again, if you are willing to come back with me.” 

“I want nothing more,” Obi-Wan admitted, finally looking up. His eyes were damp, and his body was shaking with the need for something that he wasn’t going to put to words. That was fine, Qui-Gon understood anyway. 

Qui-Gon slowly opened his arms. “Come here,” he said. 

This hadn’t been part of their relationship before, so Obi-Wan stared in shock for a moment while his brain registered what Qui-Gon meant. Once he did, though, he dove into Qui-Gon’s arms and buried his face in Qui-Gon’s chest. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms securely around his Padawan, holding him tight. After a moment he heard the quiet sounds of little sobs. He just hugged tighter. 

“I know a lot has happened,” Qui-Gon said. “And we’ve both run headlong into serious mistakes. I am sorry for that, but I won’t leave you behind like this ever again. I promise.” 

He knew Obi-Wan heard him, because his sobbing got louder. Qui-Gon offered a tight hug and a slow backrub and let Obi-Wan cry. A lot happened since they arrived on this planet, and a lot would continue to happen after they left. Qui-Gon wasn’t a fool. He knew there were things that Obi-Wan was giving up to come back with him. He knew Obi-Wan was well aware of the pending probations, and the fact that there were people on Melida/Daan who already trusted him. There was a young love that would be snuffed out with time and space. Obi-Wan wasn’t foolish enough to think it would last forever. Qui-Gon was still a prickly old fool, which likely wouldn’t change overnight. 

But things could change with time. Qui-Gon swore in his heart to do better, to stand with Obi-Wan through heartbreak and adversity. Maybe Obi-Wan wouldn’t be a Jedi, but Qui-Gon didn’t think Obi-Wan would ever just leave the Order out of anger, only a sense of love and duty. After all, Qui-Gon had a glimpse of the man he would become. Love was the primary trait of both Ben and Obi-Wan Kenobi. And really, Qui-Gon was looking forward to watching the little boy in his arms growing up and forging his own path. He hoped for a beautiful future for Obi-Wan. He deserved no less.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, finally they had gotten off Melida Daan (and the / was finally properly removed from the planet’s name, which was a relief). Ben had kept a calm demeanor as they packed up. The Jedi who came to continue negotiations were good people and they didn’t say anything about there being something wrong in the temple, but Ben knew in his bones something was wrong. He also knew these people weren’t on the Council, so they likely weren’t informed of strange thefts or anything else of that matter.

The goodbyes hadn’t been easy. Ben had talked to the Jedi team about possible issues, and to keep an eye on Mawatt, even though Ben didn’t think he’d try the same thing this time. Nield had forged an alliance on his own and a lot of the help might evaporate if the fighting started up again. The build and archive teams had already begun work with the Agricorp team to clear out the Halls of Evidence. Three had been cleared out before Ben and his people left. They had been turned into field hospitals and shelters. It was positive.

A lot of the Young were sad to see the Clones go, and there many hugs to go around. Ben had to stand aside and watch with a heavy heart as Obi-Wan, Nield and Cerasi shared a last moment and desperate goodbye kisses. Ben’s chest ached, wishing that he’d had that chance. Cerasi’s death still weighed on his heart and he worried that if they left that tragedy would strike as soon as he wasn’t there to watch anymore. 

But Ben couldn’t stay any longer. Tragedy was waiting at the doorstep of the Jedi Temple, which could harm not just his padawan, but many others. They couldn’t stay, and it wasn’t a Jedi’s place to hold the hands of the people they helped and lead them through life. Their place was to help, be impartial and allow others their own free will. 

Obi-Wan left his friends with a soft goodbye and boarded the ship with Qui-Gon’s hand on his shoulder. The boy was quickly swept away by Ahsoka. Ben caught them after takeoff, still together, Obi-Wan’s eyes red from crying, Ahsoka whispering to him about friends she’d left behind. When he heard her mention “Barris” it was confirmation of a long-held suspicion. Ahsoka’s personality had made her an outsider and she hadn’t had a lot of friends in the Temple, but she was close with Barris, an older girl who just the mention of caused the grief in Ahsoka’s voice. Obi-Wan was certain she held more than sisterly affection for Bariss. 

Ben didn’t interrupt them. Instead, he went to find Anakin and Qui-Gon. Both of them where having a rather tense meal in kitchen. The ship was big enough to transport everyone they brought, but small enough that they had an actual kitchen and mostly had to fend for themselves for meals. Currently Anakin was eating a cold cereal, attacking it with a spoon with far too much intensity as he glared at Qui-Gon, who was staring back as he ate a sandwich.

“I need to speak with both of you,” Ben said, moving to sit, nudging Qui-Gon with his hip so the man would move around the round table and make space. Qui-Gon moved easily, taking his sandwich plate with him.

“What about?” Anakin asked. 

“About what will happen when we return,” Ben said, lacing his fingers in front of him.

“Did something happen?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“No, but Bruck hasn’t answered my messages in two days. Mace tells me he’s still well, so I’m almost positive his silence is actually guilt, which means that Xanatos already has him well in his clutches.” He hated to admit it. He hated that it was probably true. In order to save Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s relationship, Ben had abandoned Bruck when he was most in need. 

“I kind of remember that name,” Anakin said. Qui-Gon had stiffened up next to Obi-Wan. 

“He was Qui-Gon’s Padawan before me,” Ben said. “He also fell and left the Order.” 

Anakin’s eyes got huge. “Force, nice to know our lineage is such a mess. Why did I never hear about him?” 

“Because he died,” Ben said. “When I was still a boy. He chose death rather than accepting defeat and suffering the consequences for his actions.” 

“Ah, well, of course. A Sith and a coward,” Anakin said, rolling his eyes and stabbing his bowl of cereal again. 

“He’s not a Sith,” Qui-Gon said quickly. “Is he?” He asked. There was anxiety in his eyes and voice. Certainly hearing about Xanatos’s death as an afterthought couldn’t have been easy for him. 

Ben shook his head. “No. He’s just a fallen Jedi. To be honest, if you can get Anakin in a room with him, Xanatos won’t be escaping. He’s not nearly at the level we’re used to fighting at the point. The problem is that he’s extremely clever and tricky, that he has no problem using children or those weaker than him to get what he wants, and that he likes hurting you, Qui-Gon.” 

“He sounds lovely,” Anakin said cheerfully.

“He was once,” Qui-Gon said sadly. 

“I’m certain,” Ben said. “But people change, especially when they let anger and hate guide them. I think he has his hands on Bruck. I know that last time he nearly blew up the Temple, and Bruck’s silence is a bad sign.” 

“He hasn’t called you back?” Anakin asked, properly concerned now. 

“No,” Ben said, deeply frustrated. “We need to get back. Xanatos won’t want to make a move until Qui-Gon has returned. I just hope it’s not too late for me to get Bruck turned back around.” 

“What are you going to do?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Well, once I get back, I’m going to move Bruck into his Padawan room, and I’m going to set up a party and take him and his friends to Dex’s,” Ben said. 

“You realize this Dex will have no clue who you are, right?” Anakin asked dryly. 

“I can contact him and tell him you’re coming,” Qui-Gon said. “But is this the wisest course of action?” 

“Perhaps not. But he deserves a celebration for being chosen. Once everything blows up, hopefully not literally, he’ll likely be under observation and stuck in the Temple. Also, I want him to feel like I actually want him around,” Ben explained. He was certain his reasoning was sound, if deeply sentimental. 

“Alright,” Qui-Gon murmured. “Aside from calling Dex, what do you need from me?” 

“I need you both to keep an eye out. Last time you were assigned to the mission, and I imagine the same will happen again. Last time it was thefts: a toolbox, a knight’s robe, a bag of initiate gym supplies, simple things. Then the fire crystals were taken. Xanatos and Bruck hid the stolen items in the Fountain’s water system and used them to sabotage things. The crystals were hidden in the reactor.” 

“Which is how he nearly blew things up,” Anakin guessed, grimacing. 

“Yes,” Ben said. “But the plan may be different. The Bruck I knew was never picked by a Master, and Xanatos was trying to do all of this to discredit Qui-Gon, harm the temple and steal a large shipment of Vertex the Temple was holding. It may be a different plan, but I cannot be certain.”

“Why didn’t you tell the Council when we were telling them everything else?” Anakin asked. 

“He was afraid they would remove Bruck Chun before anything happened,” Qui-Gon said. 

Ben nodded. “I was afraid of that. I am going to tell them to be on alert for Xanatos masquerading as one of our own, but I want to save my Padawan if I can.” 

“We’ll help, Obi-Ben,” Anakin sighed. “Sorry, I’m still not used to it.” 

Ben kicked his feet under the table, smiling a bit. “This isn’t the worst company to slip up in, Anakin,” he assured him.

“I want to know what this guy looks like, and if I can be set up with security, I bet I can sniff him out,” Anakin said. 

“I know you can. We’ll talk to the Council. Perhaps some of the 501st can help you.” 

“We’ll take care of it,” Anakin said. “You keep an eye on Bruck. Ahsoka can talk to the kids, and we’ll get the 501st to help me sniff stuff out.” 

“You must be careful. Xanatos is very clever and he’s a very good hacker,” Qui-Gon cautioned. “If I do get this investigation, I promise to work it as carefully as possible.” 

“I thank you both,” Ben said, then let a surprised ‘eep’ when Qui-Gon put his arm around his shoulders. 

“I owe you for knocking sense to me,” Qui-Gon said. “I appreciate it.” 

“You needed it, my friend,” Ben said, leaning into the touch. He’d forgotten that Qui-Gon was a human furnace. This was nice, actually. As was Qui-Gon ruffling his hair. 

“Absolutely,” Qui-Gon agreed and went back to eating his sandwich half. Ben felt better, knowing he had Qui-Gon and Anakin on his side for this. 

Xanatos was a looming figure. Logically, Ben knew they could handle him, but young lives hung in the balance and he worried about not being clever enough himself, or being so caught in the past that he didn’t see the future. He didn’t want to see Bruck’s body dashed on the rocks again. He was going to fight hard to keep that from happening.

_Not this time_ , he promised himself.

* * *

Master Ben and the others would be returning soon. Bruck was simultaneously relieved and deeply terrified. Bruck had been trying to keep things seeming as normal as possible, but it didn’t feel like there had ever really been a normal to start with. He and Ben didn’t know each other all that well, so maybe it wasn’t too strange that he and Bruck didn’t talk too much. Bruck’s master was clearly trying though. The weeks he’d been gone he’d sent messages or called every day. He asked Bruck about his homework and spent time answering his questions or tutoring him from afar where he could. He also seemed happy whenever he saw Bruck on the calls. It was a nice, welcome change, especially from the other calls he was getting. 

Xanatos was at least trying to be subtle, especially as what he was asking for was dangerous for both of them, Bruck more than Xanatos. Xanatos wanted to ruin Qui-Gon Jinn and right now that meant Bruck having to spread rumors. He taught Bruck how to conceal himself in the Force, which had seemed really cool until he realized it was a dark side technique and he was using it, along with a gifted vocoder from Xanatos, to spread rumors in the halls. 

“Can you believe Qui-Gon Jinn abandoned his Padawan in a warzone?” Bruck whispered, using the vocoder to change his voice and throw its position so a couple of knights heard it. 

“I heard that Qui-Gon was so blinded by his feelings that he didn’t even try to find Obi-Wan before he left,” he whispered another time as a group of padawans passed. 

“I can’t believe Master Jinn just left his post like that!” he exclaimed as he passed by Jocasta Nu and other archivists, in his riskiest move to date. 

Eventually the rumors started to spread themselves. Bruck had heard that the Temple walls were held up by the wind from the gossip it heard, but it was amazing to see it n action. He did feel satisfied. Jinn was terrible for leaving any of them behind, even Oafy-Wan. Also, it kind of made Bruck feel powerful to see just what he could do. 

Then there were the other things Xanatos asked him to do. At first it was just simple things that he needed stolen. But it had become so much more complicated. He stopped responding to Ben’s message, wishing with all his heart that the man would realize something was wrong and rescue him.

But now his Master was coming home. Master Windu had collected him so he could greet Ben when he arrived. Padme was there too, sporting her growing belly. She waved to him when she saw him. He’d managed to keep seeing her the past few weeks. He liked hearing her talk. Even boring things seemed more interesting when Padme was describing them. But he had cancelled their most recent meeting this week, feeling too sick to see her. Despite being happy to see her now, his stomach still turned over none the less. 

The ship flew in, landing quite gracefully. Only a few seconds later the hatch hissed and opened. Bruck was greeted to the sign of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn first. His stomach swooped and flipped and Bruck fought very hard to appear calm, or at least only annoyed. 

The pair made their way over to where their group was standing. Both Master Jinn and Obi-Wan bowed to Master Windu, who bowed back, both a short friendly bow. 

“A success then?” Mace noted, his voice almost sounding dry. 

“As much as possible,” Qui-Gon said, laying his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Bruck felt a shoot of jealousy at the open sign of affection. Neither of them really looked worse for wear. The rumors must have been false. Oafy-Wan had clearly been fine. It must not have been that dangerous. 

“Padme!” Anakin’s voice called across the hanger. About every head in the place turned to watch the couple rush toward each other and envelope one another in a hug. It was such an overt sign of love and passion that Bruck felt disquieted and dropped his gaze. 

“Hello Mace,” Ben said, neatly stepping around the pair, Anakin’s padawan on his heels. “They’ll unwind in a second.” 

“I should hope so,” Mace said. “There is a Council meeting once you are done unloading.” 

“I assumed as much,” Ben said, pulling a datapad from his bag and handing it to Mace. Bruck burned, realizing his Master hadn’t so much as looked at him. 

“What’s this?” Mace asked.

“My report,” Ben said. “I will give an in-person report tomorrow. Qui-Gon, Anakin and Cody will give their reports today. I understand you need to have words with some of them anyway.” 

“Are you injured in some way?” Mace asked, seeming in disbelief. Ben laughed. 

“No, nothing like that, my friend. I left before my Padawan could move in,” Ben said, turning a warm look to Bruck finally, finally. It made him feel equally hot and cold at the same time. Finally, he was acknowledged. But also, it felt like Ben could see right through him to the awful things he’d done. “I’m going to move him in and then we have a new Padawan celebration to undertake this evening.” 

Bruck felt his face turn scarlet, but it made him happy too. His Master was willing to make the Council wait to spend time with him? He’d never known anyone to do anything like that for him before. 

“Alright,” Mace agreed. “Tomorrow morning.” 

“Of course, Mace,” Ben said. He turned to Anakin’s Padawan. “Ahsoka, take good notes for me.” 

“Of course, Master,” she said. “Master!” she shouted to Anakin. “Council meeting!” 

“Okay, okay, Snips. I’m coming,” Anakin said, giving his wife a nice kiss before the pair of them walked over to their group. 

“Have fun, you all,” Ben said, moving to stand next to Bruck. He laid his hand on his shoulder. “Come, Padawan, let’s get you moved in.”

“Yes, Master,” Bruck said. He followed behind his Master, out of the hanger and toward the creche to pick up his things so he could finally move in. 

“Have you been well, Bruck?” Ben asked, making Bruck almost flinch. 

“Busy,” he said. “I’m not really packed right now. You could probably go to the meeting.” 

“I could, but they can wait for my point of view until tomorrow,” Ben said. “They can have the report of the 34 other people on the ship if they want, and they have my written report. Besides, I’ve already had to abandon you once already, there’s no reason now. If we both pack it will be faster and you’ll have time to invite your friends to the celebration this evening.” 

“Celebration?” Bruck whispered. 

“Yes,” Ben said with a big smile. “I’m taking you to dinner. Of course, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme will come, and probably some of the men. It will be a good chance for you to meet everyone. But you should invite some of your friends as well.” 

Bruck almost felt dizzy. He had imagined a lot of ways this meeting could go. He thought Ben might know instantly that he was guilty, but he didn’t seem to notice at all. Instead, he was planning a party for Bruck. 

“Does this count as my prize?” Bruck asked weakly. 

“No, that’s separate. Did you find out anything else?” 

“Uh, yeah, I actually wrote a report,” Bruck admitted. He’d come to regret it, thinking he was foolish for going to so much trouble. Xanatos had sneered at him and called him a dumb fool when he’d even gotten whiff of the existence of such a document. 

But Ben just smiled at him and looked proud. “Excellent. I can’t wait to read it.” 

“It’s silly-” Bruck started.

“Who cares if it is?” Ben asked. “I am curious what you found out. I bet you’ve learned things that I don’t know. I love a good research paper. It’s informative. Even if the information is silly, so what?” 

“You don’t mind?” Bruck asked. He walked Ben to his room, which had become messy all over again. He was embarrassed for his Master to see that, but Ben didn’t seem at all bothered, quickly picking up discarded clothes and beginning to fold them. 

“I don’t mind at all. It’s exciting that you took initiative. A thirst of knowledge is a good thing,” Ben said as he worked. 

“Master… can I ask what happened on your mission?” Bruck asked carefully, looking for the trunks he’d be using to transport everything. It was a good excuse to keep his eyes down. 

“We were on Melida Daan,” Ben said. “The civil war had gotten so bad that there were little resources of any kind. The Young, a group of the young people on the planet tried to take out the weapons to make their elders stop fighting. Instead the elders turned their guns on the children.” 

Bruck winced. It really was exactly as bad as he’d heard. “Did Obi-Wan really get left behind?” 

“He did,” Ben said. “You must understand that even venerated Masters of the order do bad things from time to time. Obi-Wan made a mistake in leaving the Order, but Qui-Gon made a worse error by only offering a choice of stay and leave the Jedi or leave and abandon children who were being hurt. Knight Tahl’s life was hanging in the balance, but there were other choice they could have made.” 

“That… I can’t believe he just left him,” Bruck said, dropping onto his bed. 

“I can. But Qui-Gon did see his mistakes. He and Obi-Wan are working on their relationship. It’s for the best to leave them be, or to the Council for now,” Ben said. 

“Was it really dangerous?” Bruck asked, uncomfortable as he realize he had been worried about Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to think about that.

“To a degree, but it was settled more easily than I was afraid,” Ben said. “Next mission, I look forward to having you with me. I hated us being separated like that.” 

Bruck dropped his face, feeling frustrated. He was angry at Ben for leaving him. Maybe none of this would have happened with Xanatos if Ben hadn’t felt him behind. He wouldn’t have been here to spread the rumor if Ben hadn’t left. 

“Come back to me,” Ben said quietly. He’d come to sit next to Bruck on the bed. He was sitting quite close, actually, but Bruck had been too lost in thought to notice. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Bruck said. 

“It’s alright, Bruck,” Ben said. He laid his hand on Bruck’s should and squeezed. “Are you angry with me for leaving you?” 

“Yes,” Bruck said, ashamed to admitted. 

“I understand,” Ben said. “A party this long after your Padawanship starts is hardly kind. I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” 

Bruck felt his eyes start to sting. Ben’s arms came around him, tugging him into a hold. Bruck allowed it, resting his cheek against Ben’s shoulder. He was silent for a long moment. Ben didn’t try to make him do anything. He was grateful for that. He just felt exhausted and bitter. 

“I haven’t been feeling well,” Bruck said quietly. “I know I should just accept it, but I haven’t wanted to.” 

Ben’s hands stroked through his hair. “That’s alright. We’ll work on meditation, but I understand you feeling uncared for.” 

Yes, uncared for. That was how Bruck had felt. The only person who cared about him only cared because he could use him. Bruck didn’t feel like anyone would hear what he had to say without blaming him for all of it. He couldn’t speak to Master Windu or one of the creche masters or his teacher. He couldn’t speak to Ben when he was so far away. They would throw him out if they knew. 

Worse, Xanatos was threatening to expose what they were doing. If anyone found out, Xanatos didn’t have anything to lose, but Bruck had everything to lose. He knew now that while he had thought he could use Xanatos too, that he was in way over his head. 

So Bruck just nodded and kept his eyes down. Ben hugged him back to his chest, so close that Bruck could feel Ben’s voice vibrating through his chest as he spoke. 

“I do value you, Padawan. I promise to spend my time making you feel valued. With time, we will become partners. Anakin is my closest friend, and that came from years of working together. I will likely make mistakes sometimes, but I want to be able to talk about them. If you’re hurt or in need, or in trouble, I’m who you come to. I may not be able to fix it for you, but I’m going to be in your corner no matter what, Bruck.” 

“What do you mean?” Bruck mumbled. 

“I’ve never met a Padawan who doesn’t do at least one very stupid thing they know better than to do. I’m going to stand with you, and fight for you. You’re my Padawan. I won’t let anyone take you from me.” 

Bruck had a hard time believing it. He was so far down a dark well that it was hard to accept. But it still made him feel a little lighter. Ben would try, anyway. That was more than Bruck ever had before, as far as he could remember. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Ben’s middle and hugged back.

“Thank you, Master,” Bruck said. He hugged again and then pulled back. “Can we finish packing? I want to have time to invite people.” 

“Of course,” Ben said with a warm smile. “I’m looking forward to meeting your friends.” 

They got up and went back to packing. Bruck thought his Master had a soft heart. He liked that about him, but it just made him all the more glad that he had kept Xanatos’s interest off Ben, Anakin and the others. He didn’t want Ben and his soft heart to get hurt. He just resolved even more to solve this on his own. 

The pair of them finished packing and carried Bruck’s trunks to Ben’s room. Ben’s quarters weren’t very decorated, just a couple of plants on a shelf. Bruck wasn’t really surprised about that, since Master Ben had recently come from the Outer Rim Temple. 

“This one’s my room,” Ben said, nodding toward one door. “And this one is yours,” showing Bruck to his own personal Padawan room that he wouldn’t have to share. It wasn’t as large as the communal creche dorms, but he had more space than he did in the dorms. It was blank so far, but it wouldn’t be once he unpacked. 

“My own room,” Bruck said with pleasure. 

“You’re free to come knock on my door if it ever gets a little too lonely,” Ben said, setting down the trunks. “Most Padawans get lonely at first. Some Jedi never prefer sleeping alone.” 

Bruck flushed. “I’ll be fine, Master. Let me unpack,” he said, shoving his Master out. 

He didn’t do a lot of unpacking, feeling uneasily that he wouldn’t get to keep this room for very long. What he did do was comm everyone he knew that he was even a little bit friendly with to invite them to his party, even his crush.

“What is it now?” Siri asked when she answered, her mouth settled in a very cute frown. 

“My Master is taking everyone to dinner this evening, as like a promotion celebration. Would you like to come with us?” Bruck asked. 

“Who’s everyone?” she asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“Aalto, Davrim, Angnar,” he said, starting to rattle off the names of the people he’d invited. 

“So, all your friends,” she said. Bruck drew himself. Why not his friends? This was something for him, why not invite people he liked. 

“And the people from the Outer Rim Temple,” he said. “It will be dinner outside of the Temple.” He knew Siri liked eating outside. 

Siri hesitated and Bruck knew he had her. “What time?” 

“Six,” Bruck said. “Everyone is meeting at the speeder hanger.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there,” Siri said and then hung up. 

Bruck felt pretty pumped. He was able to shove his bad feelings into the back of his mind. He would have a good celebration. His Master was back and clearly cared about what happened to him. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. 

Bruck pushed himself up and hopped off his bed. He headed out to the common room of their quarters, finding his Master sitting there reading. 

“Finished unpacking?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah, enough,” Bruck said. “I have the list of everyone who’s coming, if you want it.” 

“I do,” Ben said. He waited while Bruck commed him the names. “It seems like we have about ten people coming. That’s perfect.” 

“Where are we going by the way?” Bruck asked. 

“A place I’ve heard of. You’ll love it,” Ben assured him, but was otherwise not forthcoming. Bruck wasn’t worried, but he was really curious. 

“That’s all you’re going to tell me?” Bruck whined. 

“You only have to wait a couple more hours to find out,” Ben pointed out. He was smiling kindly and yet still somehow managed to look smug. Bruck really needed to learn how to do that. “Surely a Padawan of the Jedi Order can learn to be patient. 

Bruck starred at him for a moment in shock. “Master, you’re awful,” he whispered. He wished instantly that he could take his words. He was almost seized up with fear. 

But then Ben threw his head back and laughed. “Awful I may be. I am your awful Master,” he teased. 

Bruck covered his mouth, trying to keep a giggle from spilling out. He thought giggling was silly at his age, but he still couldn’t help himself. There was such a relief that swept through him. Ben also didn’t seem to mind. He smiled indulgently at Bruck. 

“Come sit with me, Padawan. I want to read this essay you wrote.” 

“Let me get it,” he said, quickly going back to the room, grabbing the datapad and returning, handing it to Ben and sitting down next to him. 

Bruck thought he would be nervous, watching Ben read, but he wasn’t. Ben’s eyes were alight with interest. Occasionally he went “Oh!” and “Well done”, or “I didn’t know that”. Finally, Ben looked up at him. 

“I think you deserve everything we agreed upon and then some,” he said with a lot of warmth. “So, dinner, blaster lessons... and hmm, what shall the third thing be? Is there something you want, Padawan?” 

Bruck flushed, realizing as his Master looked at him that he really meant it. “I… may I think about it, Master?” he stammered out. 

“Of course, Padawan,” Ben said, his voice soothing to Bruck’s wild heart. “Take your time.” 

“Thank you,” Bruck said. He looked away his mind in thoughts of what he would like and what this dinner would be like. 

He was happier on that sofa with his Master than he had been in months. It was a surprise to realize, but it also gave him a little hope. Maybe things really would be alright.


End file.
